


Maxima's Harem

by Victor2K



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Bondage, Catfight, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gangbang, Harems, Magic, Multi, Orgy, Toys, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxima decided to have an all-girls harem and she will employ all her ways to bring the hottest and strongest DCAU Ladies to that... no matter what and how!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER

If you are reading this, it means that you have the knowdlege of the content of this story and wants to read it because you want to.  
Otherwise, you must leave this right now. This story is only to be read for people of proper age or in places where adult content is not forbidden.  
And this story is a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies, that didn't endorsed me for that.  
These characters/situations/places are only borrowed for being used on this fictional piece, that is only to be taken as fiction, nothing else.  
If you are aware with everything that I wrote there, enjoy the reading. If not, better you walk out

Content of the Story: no sex  
Subject: Superman TAS  
Characters involved: Maxima  
Author: Operandi (relugus@aol.com) and Victor2K (pigsbyvictor@hotmail.com)

Superman TAS – Maxima’s Harem (Prologue)

 

On the distant planet of Almerac, within the gleaming spires of its capital, Maxima sat upon her throne, deep in thought. Her elegant, sexy body lounged upon the seat of her power, her long legs, ample cleavage, vibrant red hair, and sensual come to bed eyes contrasting with her fearsome reputation as a ruthless warrior. This was a woman who could beat you to a pulp or just as likely bring you to a shattering orgasm.

With her awesome strength, she was well-versed in the Almerian combat arts, a one-woman army, she had bested many opponents, both male and female, from the brute warriors to the most cunning and agile fighters.

In the sexual field she was no less ruthless, having easily conquered almost every male she set her sights on. When Maxima wanted cock, she got it, she seduced men with ease, it was said that within moments of meeting Maxima a man would find himself pinned to her bed and milked by her pussy. She had, on one occasion, killed a man who had wronged her using her powerful thighs to squeeze him.  
Women and girls she was no less ruthless in conquering, they often found themselves spread open with Maxima’s tongue dancing between their open thighs. She had already screwed most of her maids, whom she took great pleasure in dressing them like sluts.

But they were such easy conquests, the males and the females, both in combat and fucking. None of them were a match for Maxima, who either pummelled them into submission in combat, or devoured their bodies with her tongue, fingers, and toys.

She longed for a challenge, the males and females of Almerac dropped their pants for her without so much as putting up a fight. Maxima wanted, and needed, much more. She wanted the chase, the conquest, to be fun and challenging, she imagined the hot, steamy fucking she could enjoy with a strong person, one who could stand up to her. She was tired of females calling her “Mistress”, a novelty and protocol that came with her status and which she initially enjoyed, but which now bored her. 

She had encountered one man who challenged and excited her, but he rejected her, as did Lobo.

Maxima, since her failure to obtain Superman as a mate, had sought, with renewed vigour, to pair with a male from her own world, but she had become increasingly disenchanted in her quest for a male.

She lounged on her bed, kicking her legs up in a fit of boredom.

Not one of them were a match for her, none of them matched up to Maxima’s exacting standards. Maxima would not settle for any mate, which she felt some of her contemporaries did. She had been consistently disappointed in the men who she courted or who courted her. They were either weak, or so lacking in masculinity and sexiness as to bore her.

Maxima despaired of only being able to marry one man, after all, to fulfil her needs, many mates would be required. It was then that a moment of inspiration hit her, as she leapt off the bed and perused a book of the laws of Almerac.

She noticed an intriguing anomaly. A most wonderful anomaly.

Nowhere, not on any page, was there any mention of any limit on female partners. Maxima checked and re-checked. To her delight she had found a loophole in Almerac’s marital laws. She smiled as she realised she could have as many female mates as she wished. Maxima’s mind gained momentum as she considered the endless possibilities.

This was a loophole which she would enter, quite literally.

“My own Harem…for my gratification!” She said to herself excitedly. Even before these words exited her mouth, she was imagining the depravity and fornication that would ensue from her dark designs. She envisioned a harem where she would have all the pussy she wanted.

Her imagination was truly elaborate; four poster beds, steam rooms, “punishment” rooms, every sex toy imaginable, including those that only existed in Maxima’s realm…every sensual whim of Maxima’s was envisioned in this Harem.

But who would her female mates be? Maxima pondered her desires and found her feelings on women much the same as her requirements for men. They should be strong, feisty, a challenge, and have minds of such perviness and kinky nature as to be on a par with Maxima’s filthy, vivid kinks.

The women around Maxima did not fulfil these requirements, they were strong, yes, but not kinky enough for Maxima’s sexual eccentricities. The maids she fucked merely did as they were told and had no kinkiness of their own. She wanted to combine her perviness with that of other females. “Somewhere else?” Maxima said to herself as she pondered, her sharp finger nails stroking her chin, eyes narrowing in focus. She always thought ahead, planned every move, so she considered very carefully before reaching her decision.  
What if there were females like Superman?  
Maxima thought back to her battles with Superman and considered the nature of the females of Earth.  
She had heard there were super-heroines on Earth, females who dressed up in slinky sexy costumes, what kind of woman dresses up as a Bat or a Cat? Maxima knew the answer to that question. 

A perverted woman, that’s the kind who dresses in such a way.

All the signs pointed to a ripe harvest of human pussy.  
“Earth…that is where I shall find them!” She exclaimed, she was now a vivid contrast to the bored female who had sat on her throne just a few minutes ago.

Maxima was now determined, and when Maxima is determined, she always gets what she wants. Maxima hatched her plan there and then; she would seek out the female heroines and seduce them with the promise of a kinky harem of luxury. And she would repay Superman by seducing his Lois Lane. Maxima licked her lips not only at the kinky possibilities, but also the glorious irony of Lois being seduced by the woman Superman rejected.

It did not take her long to devise a list of suitable females from her research, those she considered suitable pets for her Harem. She based her initial list on the characteristics of kinky costumes, their ability to put up a fight, and their deliciousness.

Zatanna  
Supergirl  
Catwoman  
Black Canary  
Harley Quinn  
Huntress  
Cheetah  
Lois Lane  
Max Gibson  
Hypolyta  
Wonder Woman

She would cross off each girl from her list as she seduced each of them. Maxima had supreme confidence in her abilities; she would have them all, and any other woman who appealed to her tastes.

She opened her communicator, a small spherical device she kept in her pocket, and instructed the architect who made her home to begin construction of an “erotic palace” immediately. Maxima quickly drew the designs, laying them out ready for the architect to make a reality. “Begin immediately, for I shall soon bring home my prey!” She ordered impatiently.

With that in hand, the amazon warrior turned to her quest, “the hunt is on!” she said to herself, excited at the prospect of such a delicious challenge.

Earth was over 50 Deca-cycles away from Almerac, but that posed no problem for Maxima, who, uniquely among Almerians, possessed an inter-space portal for travelling immense distances.

Soon enough, Maxima opened the portal to Earth and stepped through it…what awaited her on the other side of the portal remained to be seen.


	2. Magical Lust (Zatanna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxima tries her hand with magic lady Zatanna, the first chosen one to be at her harem. And sometimes diguises can work well for that

DISCLAIMER

If you are reading this, it means that you have the knowledge of the content of this story and wants to read it because you want to.  
Otherwise, you must leave this right now. This story is only to be read for people of proper age or in places where adult content is not forbidden.  
And this story is a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies, that didn't endorsed me for that.  
These characters/situations/places are only borrowed for being used on this fictional piece, which is only to be taken as fiction, nothing else.  
If you are aware with everything that I wrote there, enjoy the reading. If not, better you walk out

Content of the Story: F/F, oral, toy, F-dom, voy  
Subject: Superman TAS/Justice League Unlimited  
Characters involved: Maxima/Zatanna  
Author: Operandi (relugus@aol.com) and Victor2K (pigsbyvictor@hotmail.com)

Superman TAS/Justice League Unlimited – Maxima’s Harem Chapter 01

 

CHAPTER 1: MAGICAL LUST ( ZATANNA)

It was a clear blue, moonlit night.

In an upmarket club in New York, a popular magic act was underway.

Zatanna stood before her appreciative audience, dressed in her tight fitting magician’s outfit, a black leotard tightly encased her curvy, sexy body, and her long legs, in fish net tights, were long and flexible. The white frills around chest, the cute little waist coat, and the sweet little black hat, gave her a classy, yet undeniably sexy look.

This pleased the males in the audience especially, and though Zatanna would never admit it to anyone, she enjoyed being a cocktease, or a pussytease for that matter. She knew that there were people in the audience who wanted to fuck her in a hundred different ways, men who wanted to fill her with their enlarging wands, and the thought of that was one of the biggest buzzes she got out of performing.  
Tonight, in this audience, unknown to Zatanna, there was someone who would fuck her in ways she never thought possible.

“You are a pretty little thing”, a mysterious woman, wearing reflective glasses, muttered to herself as she watched Zatanna appear on stage. She looked even more beautiful in real life than in the pictures.

“But I am here to see what you can do…it is not enough to be simply delicious, my adorable little Zatanna, you must prove your power to me, prove your worthiness”, thought the woman as she, hidden amongst the audience, watched Zatanna like a hawk, studying her every move, as well as licking her lips at the sight of the female magician’s juicy bottom as Zatanna turned round briefly to pick up her wand.

The first part of Zatana’s act begun, involving the producing of a rabbit out of a hat. The woman was unimpressed at first, but then Zatanna added her own inventive twist to this staple of magician’s set-pieces. Zatanna let go of the rabbit she had just been holding, and it just stayed there, in mid-air, levitating. There was no preamble to this, the rabbit just hung there in the air, Zatanna’s skill was such that she did not need to make gestures with her wand.  
“Interesting”, thought the woman.

Then, with a flash, the rabbit appeared in the woman’s lap!

Zatanna then pretended to not know where the rabbit had gone, asking the audience to help her find it. The woman smiled and raised the rabbit so Zatanna could see. To the woman’s delight, Zatanna approached.  
The woman could not help but lick her lips as the delicious magician approached her, she could now see her lovely tits really well, and noted the smoothness of her crotch.

Zatanna gestured to the woman to hand over the rabbit, smiling sweetly. “What is your name?” Zatanna asked the woman.  
“Maxi”, the woman replied firmly.  
“Thank you for looking after my bunny, Maxi”, said Zatanna in thanks.

“Such a sweet bunny”, Maxi thought to herself as she leered at Zatanna’s pert, round bum.

Zatanna’s next trick involved her stepping into a box, then emerging from another box high above the stage. “A master of teleportation!” Maxi thought to herself.

Even more impressive was a stunt in which Zatanna, locked into a translucent box, was seemingly pierced by knives, her torso and lower body separated and then put back together again, with Zatanna emerging unscathed, and even more sexy and enticing than ever.

“I must have her!” Maxi exclaimed, like a child seeing an amazing toy that they simply   
had to have.

With every passing moment Maxi’s hunger for Zatanna intensified, as she watched the show draw ot a close, her eyes were fixed on the beautiful mistress of magic. “Backstage”, Maxi thought, “I need to get a backstage pass…”

Maxi did not have a backstage pass, but she knew the young man sitting next to her did. There was only one backstage pass to meet Zatanna, a real exclusive, so Maxi had made sure As he left the auditorium, she followed him. To her delight, he moved straight towards the backstage area. Passing him in the long, dark corridor to the dressing room, Maxi then spun round, and kicked him gently. A gentle kick from Maxi was enough to send the mortal male flying, knocking him unconscious with ease. As he lay there, Maxi searched him, and, finding the pass, chucked him into a storage room.

Zatanna sat at her dressing table, unbuttoning her white top and slipping off her jacket. Placing her top hat on the table in front of her, she looked in the mirror and smiled. The show had been a success, a nice change from the lean part of her tour in Baltimore. The sexy magician touched herself as she examined herself, her gracious curves exemplified by her tight costume. Zatanna knew that magic was not her only advantage when it came to fighting male criminals, she smiled to herself as she recalled the many occasions when male felons had paused to stare at her gorgeous body. It could be said that she was as much a master of the sensual arts as the magical.

An attendant opened the door behind her, “Miss Zatanna…your backstage guest is here to see you…”

“Just a moment”, the magician said, a little surprised.  
Zatanna tidied herself and turned to face the door, as the attendant ushered in the guest.

The guest was a woman, dressed somewhat conservatively. Zatanna could see her own reflection in the woman’s round glasses. The woman reached forward to shake her hand, “Pleased to meet you, Zatanna, I’m a huge fan of yours; it’s so great to meet you…”

The attendant left, closing the door behind her.

Zatanna smiled politely, “the feeling is mutual…what’s your name?”

“Maxi…Maxi Stone…I have been so looking forward to this…you’re such a strong woman, and gorgeous too…” The woman took off her glasses, revealing her intense eyes. Zatanna sensed hunger in them.

Zatanna was used to being complimented, but was not one to say no to flattery. The woman approached Zatanna , raising her hand and touching her hair, “I’m such a big fan”, she said, all the while staring into Zatanna’s eyes with an intense gaze that melted Zatanna’s defences.

“Its nice to meet you, but I have things to…” Maxi began to unbutton Zatanna’s blouse…”please, Zatann, let me repay you for entertaining me so much”, Zatanna was intoxicated by this woman, her strength was overwhelming.

“I have some magic tricks of my own”, said Maxi, as she suddenly spun Zatanna round, and , in just a second, unzipped the magicians leotard and unhooked her bra.

Zatanna gasped, “I…I…this isn’t appropriate…”  
“You and I are not conventional women, we are magical…lets make magic together.”  
“But…” Zatanna stammered.  
“You have a nice Butt,” Maxi said, laughing, as she lifted the magician and sat her on her lap. “Let me show you some tricks, sweet bunny”, Maxi reached down between Zatanna’s thighs and encircled her fingers around Zatanna’s clit. Maxima had mastered this technique on the many girls she had conquered on Almerac, it was a kind of magic trick of her own.  
“You…Maxi…you’re Maxima…oooh…no…I can’t…”  
Maxima continued to play with her magical bunny, “does it matter, sweety?”  
“It’s….unnnh…wrong…”  
“Being a magician, you can easily escape…I’m not stopping you…”  
“Unnh…oooh…Maxima”, Zatanna moaned.  
“You don’t escape because you want to be mine, that is the truth, magician”, Maxima asserted, as she tweaked Zatanna’s nipples, putting her top hat back on as she explored her with her fingers.

Zatanna gasped, then said the words Maxima had been eager to hear.  
“Fuck me, Maxima, please fuck me…god you are soo strong…I’ve longed for this, to be taken like this, by someone of power, an equal…oooh god…”  
Maxima fingered Zatanna, pumping her skilfully. Maxima was as skilled in these “arts” as the martial ones, as Zatanna was quickly discovering.  
The two women kissed as Maxima unzipped her trousers and slid Zatanna’s hand into them. Soon they were buried deep in each other, entwined in a lover’s embrace, fingers buried inside each other, exploring each other.

That night, Maxima re-enacted one of Zatanna’s magic tricks, in which Zatanna was handcuffed and blindfolded and escaped using her talents. The difference was that Zatanna did not escape this version, because she was happily at Maxima’s mercy, and her talents were being used for sexual pleasure. She loved Maxima’s tenderness, and her ruthlessness; Maxima fucked Zatanna mercilessly, ploughing her with a large metallic Almerian Harmonic dildo. Zatanna, who had proven to be so overpowering that no man or woman had the strength to equal her, had finally met her match. Ironically, Zatanna had longed, like Maxima, to screw Superman, but he, much to her annoyance, had always rejected her for his Lois.

Now the two women who Superman had spurned, were fucking each other all night long. The irony was not lost on either woman.

It was a night of intense magic of the sexual kind, yet even as the two women continued to get down and dirty with each other, Maxima’s thoughts turned to her next targets. As she licked Zatanan’s pussy and clit, she felt emboldened about her plans for the other females. Zatanna craved more, more, more, begging Maxima to take things to the next level.  
Maxima obliged by putting on a strap-on, which she called her magic wand, and promptly stuffed the magician, pumping her full of her own brand of magic.

Maxima pounded Zatanna using her super strength, giving her a damn good seeing to. Maxima fucked Zatanna harder, and deeper, than any man had ever done, and that was saying a lot as Zatanna had fucked a good few men. Maxima redefined the meaning of the term “getting fucked”, as Zatanna squealed and screamed on her hands and knees.

As Zatanna and Maxima came in unison, the two women collapsed upon each other. The two females held each other close.

“I want more”, Zatanna admitted to Maxima.  
Maxima took advantage of the situation, making Zatanna wait for her answer.  
“Please, pretty please…” Zatanna pleaded.

“Well”, Maxima said, pursing her plips, “I can’t stay on Earth…you must come with me, come with me to my Harem on Almerac.”

Zatanna was stunned, and amazed by what was being offered to her, but was also apprehensive, especially about the “Harem”.  
Maxima noticed Zatanna’s concern and elaborated further. “Well if you want more of what you have had tonight, come with me and join my Harem, I promise you pleasure and luxury beyond your imaginings, a place where you do not have to hide your kinky nature.”  
Zatanna pondered, deep in thought. Maxima looked at her sternly, “You must make a decision now, I will not compromise, you must come with me and join my harem, or I will not fuck you and pleasure you again.”  
Zatanna sighed, closed her eyes, then spoke.  
“I agree to join you and become art of your Harem.”

Maxima smiled and kissed Zatanna tenderly. At that moment, a portal opened and Maxima lead Zatanna through it to the world of Almerac. In a flash they travelled across time and space to this foreign world, which Zatanna had never before visited.

Zatanna was now in a luxurious bedroom, with four-poster beds and candles and curtains and laid out in an incredibly beautiful way.

Maxima called her maids to attention. Immediately they hastily came into the room, like eager schoolgirls. There were three of them, one was a busty blue-eyed blonde, the second a petite brunette with a tight little butt, and the third a curvy redhead with deep green eyes.  
In honour of the woman they would be serving, they were dressed in sexy magicians costumes like Zatanna’s, complete with top hat. Zatanna liked the look of them.

“These girls will attend to your every need, my sweet bunny….when I say every need, I mean every need. They will do whatever you wish, think of them as your dolls, your slaves. Use them as you see fit, for their desire to please me means they must please you.” Maxima smiled as she kissed Zatanna, and whispered in her ear, “feel free to use them as you see fit, I insist on it”, she said with a wicked grin.

The three girls stood upright and respectful, “How may we serve you, Miss Zatanna?” they asked in unison.

Zatanna licked her lips and smiled, any doubts she may have been having about her decision were now quickly evaporating.

Maxima then turned to Zatanna, patting her bottom, “I must go now, but I will return with something very special”, she said with a wicked grin, before stepping through a portal.

Zatanna turned back to the three delightful maids, her deviant mind already devising uses for three such very pretty young things.

“Hands above your hats, I want to get a good look at you three, I do like to get a good look at my toys…”  
“Yes, Mistress Zataanna!” They all replied, again in unison.

“Yes, I’m liking this very much”, Zatanna muttered to herself


	3. Super-Imposed (Supergir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zatanna, Maxima turns her attentions to Kryptonian's best Supergirl. It will be a fight of titans and one for generations to remember...

Content of the Story: Superman TAS/Justice League  
Subject: F/F, oral, hand, Fdom, fight, rough  
Characters involved: Maxima/Supergirl  
Author: Operandi (relugus@aol.com) and Victor2K (pigsbyvictor@hotmail.com)

 

CHAPTER 2: SUPER-IMPOSED (Supergirl)

Supergirl soared through the sky, approaching an aircraft whose right engine had broken down. A terrible situation and one Supergirl was determined to aid with. She was the only person who could help, except maybe Superman. It always annoyed her the way Superman got more attention than her, he was always given the big hero fanfare, whereas she was always treated as secondary. All because Superman had a cock, his cock of steel, she mused, giggling to herself even as she approached the stricken plane.

Waving to the pilots as she flew alongside the plane, Supergirl could tell the two male pilots were looking at her and thinking “yes please!” she returned the favour with a flirty smile.

Supergirl flew under the wing, next to the engine, stabilising the plane, while she reached into the engine and, using her x-ray vision, identified the problem. She fixed the engine simply by welding together two broken cables.  
Even so, she decided to stay under the plane’s wing to reassure the passengers, and to give some of them an eyeful. She knew that several men, boys, and to her amusement, even a couple of girls, were leering at the view up her skirt which the back area of the plane provided.

Supergirl relished this, for she was something of an exhibitionist, one of the reasons she opted for a short skirt on her costume. She also got an ego-boost from knowing that whilst many were obsessed with Superman’s cock of steel, her steel pussy held people in thrall too.

Supergirl was kinky too, on more than one occasion; she had allowed herself to be captured by antagonists just to enjoy the frisson of being helpless, a feeling rare for someone as awesomely powerful as her. She longed to be challenged, to be got the better of, because so often it was all so easy. She tired of the z-list criminals who shot her with their pea-shooting guns, the bullets bouncing off her tits and ricocheting around. Beating musclemen to a pulp with effortless grace, it was all so easy. She longed for a truly worthy opponent, a rival worthy of combat with a kryptonian.

Supergirl eventually departed the plane, giving the all-clear signal, and floating down to a city street, where a gang was mugging an old woman.

“Back off!” She shouted to the gang, her hands on her hips.

The gang looked and saw Supergirl, her long legs and short shirt enticing them as much as her voice threatened them.

One brave gangster charged at her, swinging a punch at her which she easily evaded, before slapping him with her palm, sending him flying. Another kicked her hard in the stomach, then fell to the ground in agony, his foot proving to be a very stoppable force against the immovable object that was Supergirl.  
She turned and parried a third gangster with a calm kick in the nuts, making him squeal in agony. Then a bullet struck her bum, stinging a little, then another, and then a third bounced off her left butt cheek, dropping to the floor, its shape bent out of shape, whilst Supergirl’s pert derriere remained intact.  
She turned and used her x-ray eyes to blast the glock handgun out of the hoodlum’s hands. His eyes wide with fear, he turned and fled. His shooting his load into Supergirl’s ass gave his buddies time to escape.

The old woman, who had kept out of the range of the fight, thanked Supergirl, which made her feel heart warmed at having done a good deed protecting the vulnerable.  
“Go home and have a lovely evening”, Supergirl said with a warm smile.

A few moments later, she stood alone, amongst the dustbins and boxes.

“So easy”, she sighed to herself, “I kind of wish it was more difficult”.

Suddenly, Supergirl felt a massive, sharp impact of a boot kicking her bottom, sending her flying through the air, and flying through the window of a derelict building, sliding along the floor.

“Oooh my ass hurts”, Supergirl groaned, lying flat on her back, sprawled and stunned.

A shadowy figure walked over to her, as Supergirl looked up she saw the woman standing over her prone body.

“Who?” Supergirl asked.

The woman leaned closer, “Too easy? Let me show you what tough is, little girl! My name is Maxima!” She exuded power and was something Supergirl thought she would never encounter…an equal.

“Get up and fight!” Maxima shouted.  
“I’ll show you who’s strongest, bitch!” Supergirl retorted, determined to put Maxima in her place, “No one messes with Supergirl!”

Supergirl flew at Maxima, attempting a flying kick at her, but Maxima was ready and grabbed her kicking leg, blocking it and then grabbing it and swinging Supergirl round, spinning the superheroine round and flinging her through a concrete wall. Maxima was already enjoying this fight, and she enjoyed even more the view up Supergirl’s skirt she got while swinging her around.

Supergirl got up and stood at the whole in the wall which she had just been smashed through.

“Nice red panties, Superslut!” Maxima shouted, taunting her opponent.

“How dare you, you bitch!” Supergirl shouted back, feeling both rage at being disrespected, and excitement at being challenged and talked to in this way.

She sucked in with her mouth, and then blew a wind in Maxima’s direction, sending the Almerian woman flying through another glass window, making her tumble down some steps. Supergirl pressed her advantage, firing a laser blast from her eyes straight at Maxima, which were deflected by Maxima’s braces.

“Bitch!” Supergirl screamed as she flew into the air and tore a section of floor off and flung it at Maxima, who promptly punched it to smithereens, only to be kicked hard in the face by Supergirl and sent flying through the roof high into the sky.

Supergirl was getting a real buzz from this fight, the excitement taking over her, as she flew up through the roof in pursuit of her enemy.

“This is more like it!” Maxima thought, as she regained her composure and flew towards Supergirl, they were like two missile heading straight for each other. They zoomed at each other, looking straight into each others eyes.

Maxima broke right, and then shot right past Supergirl.

A loud ripping sound could be heard. Supergirl turned round in mid-air to see Maxima smiling back at her, a long strip of red hanging from her clenched left fist.

Supergirl blushed as she realised her skirt had been torn to shreds by Maxima, exposing her tight red panties. “You pervert!” Supergirl screamed, as Maxima looked at Supergirl’s now-exposed region.  
“Pervert? That’s a case of pot calling kettle black!” Maxima had observed that Supergirl’s panties were darker at the crotch and could not resist a giggle. She knew Supergirl’s pride would make her a difficult conquest, but a most satisfying one at that. Maxima was just getting started on the little blonde bombshell.

“I’m a lady!” Supergirl protested, clearly embarrassed by her exposure.  
“You think you are, but I know what you really are…you’re mine!” Maxima shouted back, goading the Kryptonian blonde.

.”I’ll teach you a lesson!” Supergirl grunted, as she swooped in towards Maxima, tricking her with a dummy punch then spinning around and kicking Maxima in the crotch. The warrior goddess was sent flying through a billboard, straight through the crotch part of a poster of a man in swimming trunks.  
“Ouch! Right in the pussy!” Maxima exclaimed

Supergirl then pursued, pressing the advantage. She shoulder barged Maxima then tore off her right shoulder armour, making her cape drop away. She finished her flurry with a brutal punch to Maxima’s stomach.  
But she did not rise, pretending to be unconscious from Supergirl’s powerful punch.

Supergirl landed in front of Maxima, standing over her. The superheroine declared herself the winner, smugly claiming “no one makes a fool of Supergirl, no one makes me their bitch!”

Maxima then raised her legs in a flash, turning them into a kind of blade by closing them together, and slamming them between Supergirl’s thighs with a loud thud. The blonde was sent flying upwards. Maxima then slapped Supergirl in the face with her left palm, making the little blonde spin clockwise, then spanked her ass to make her spin counter-clockwise. She repeated this several times, laughing at the reddened cheeks at both ends, before slamming Supergirl against a wall, pinning her wrists above her, and reaching down into the heroine’s red panties.

Supergirl was still disorientated from the slapping and spanking, but even as she tried to regain her senses, Maxima was now pressing her own advantage, as she felt the Amazonian woman gripping her pussy hard and tight, her powerful hands now in Supergirl’s most tender spot. She lifted Supergirl up by the crotch in a gesture that was as much triumphant as sexual.  
“F-Fuck…” Supergirl exclaimed.  
“See, you do want it…you’re gagging for it, little bitch!” Maxima laughed, as she shoved her fingers inside Supergirl.

This was the most delicious aspect of sexual antics with a superhuman; Maxima could fuck her as hard and as mercilessly as she wished. She always had to be gentle with mortal females, and while that had its pleasures, Kara-El was turning out to be even more of a dream fuck than Superman could ever hope to be.

Maxima pumped the Kryptonian with her fingers, twisting and thrusting up and down, making Supergirl bounce up and down on her, her crotch now soaking wet, panting and groaning.

But Kara-El was proud, and delicious though the sensations were, she hated being defeated. She began to resist.

But pride goeth before a fuck.

Even as Supergirl broke free of Maxima’s grip, she felt incredibly horny, in desperate need of release. She strung a right hook, sending Maxima rocking sideways. But instead of following that up with an ass-kicking, she grabbed Maxima and in a crazed berserk of lust tore off all her armour and ripped the Almerian warrior’s clothing to shreds, then leapt on her, straddling her, rubbing her crotch against Maxima’s.

“That’s more like it, my little Superfuck!” Maxima laughed, in between sighing and groaning.  
Kara-El stopped suddenly, “No…I’m not yours…”  
Maxima turned the tables, now straddling Supergirl and pinning her down, her powerful thighs entrapping the torso of Superman’s little cousin.

“I could not have Superman, but I will have you!” Maxima whispered, gripping Supergirl’s panties and lifting her with them, then tearing them off with a loud rip. “Tits of steel”, Maxima said, as she squeezed Supergirl’s tits, whilst grinning from ear to ear as Supergirl, in a horny stupor, offered no resistance.

And with that, Maxima lowered her tits to Kara-El’s face, offering her tits fro the superheroine to suck. And suck she did…”oh god yes, yes Miss Maxima…please”.

Sucking each nipple with her soft little mouth, Kara-El began to show she could give it as well as take it, her tongue proving expert despite her lack of experience in the lesbian arts.

“Oooh…mmm…nice…” Maxima sighed.

Maxima inserted her fingers into Supergirl and continued the pumping she had started earlier. While Supergirl sucked on Maxima’s juicy tits, Maxima pummelled the “pussy of steel” with her fingers.

Supergirl had beaten many opponents, often with ease, but now she had met her match. It was not so much that Maxima had handed her ass to her, rather Maxima had taken her ass, spanked it, and made Supergirl enjoy every moment of it.

As Supergirl lay their, her legs sprawled wide, her body shaking and bumping as Maxima pounded her cunt with superhuman power, she entered a giddy state of sexual bliss. With every thrust of the warrior goddess’ fingers, Supergirl fell ever deeper under Maxima’s spell, craving her love and kinkiness.

Maxima took the Kryptonian to the very edge of orgasm, then cruelly denied it by removing her skilful fingers. She then moved forward, straddling Supergirl’s face, pulling aside her own knickers, she instructed Supergirl on what she would have to do in order to cum.

“You are my bitch; you will lick my pussy like a good little bitch!” Maxima thundered.

“N-No!” Supergirl replied, trying to regain her composure and overcome her lust. Maxima sighed, “oh, do shut up and lick, little bitch!” Maxima pressed her crotch over Supergirl’s face, silencing the blonde superheroine.  
Maxima teased her fingers around the drenched entrance of her prey, and sure enough, Supergirl began to lick like a well-trained dog.

“Mmmm…yes, that’s right, good girl…mmm…Superman would never have given into his desires like this, but…mmmm…oooh…you are a different matter…aaahh…not just vulnerable to krypton but susceptible to the whims of your own pussy…mmmm…a weakness I…unh… intend to…ooooh… fully exploit…unnnngh!”

Supergirl’s lapping of Maxima’s clit brought the Almerian to orgasm, and she duly drenched Supergirl’s face with her cum.

Maxima breathed heavily and sighed. Supergirl saw her opportunity and pushed Maxima off her and shot into the air. Fighting against the fires in her pussy, Supergirl willed herself to fly away from Maxima, to fly away from pleasure.

“I…I’m free…so long, bi—“

Suddenly, Supergirl felt a hand grabbing her right ankle, before she could even look to see what was happening, Supergirl was being spun around and then thrown into the ground, smashing concrete and lying sprawled on the rubble.

Maxima landed, spread Supergirl’s legs, then shoved her fingers into the heroine’s wet snatch, then held her up in the air, lifting Supergirl with her fingers, making Supergirl’s cunt take all the weight as she was held high, impaled by her “opponent”.

At that moment, Supergirl came uncontrollably, squealing and whimpering, spasming in Maxima’s grip.

Supergirl, who had seemed so invincible, was now slumped upon Maxima’s fingers, a whimpering, sticky mess.

Twisting her fingers inside the girl’s cunt, Maxima asked the question.

“Will you join my Harem in Almerac?”

“Y-Yes…ooooh…yes…yes…I…concede…I surrender to you…oooh”

And with that, Maxima slung Supergirl over her shoulder, pussy juice still dripping from her ravaged cunt, and carried her through the portal which opened.

Maxima had seduced Zatanna, and had now dominated Superman’s beautiful cousin. What would Superman think, Maxima thought, of his cousin being defeated not by Kryptonite, but by her own dirty, perverted body and mind.

She would be changed by Maxima’s Harem, from “Supergirl” to “Superslut”, and she would be put firmly in her place under Maxima’s firm control. Discipline and lots of sex, a heavy dose of spanking and fucking, awaited Supergirl.

Emerging through the portal, Maxima carried her latest “recruit”. Three of the maids arrived to greet Maxima, who threw the limp Supergirl onto the large bed prepared for her; the four posters of the bed were lined with Krypton, making escape impossible for Supergirl. The maids climbed onto the bed and opened a large case they carried with them. An array of Almerian sex toys were revealed in the case.

“Make our new guest…welcome…give her a good seeing to, ladies!” Maxima said, laughing.

Supergirl, exhausted and delirious from her shattering orgasm, was stunned as her legs were opened and a massive phallic object was rudely stuffed into her. A glow came from the object and Supergirl screamed, bucking and squirming on the bed, but weakened by the Krypton to the extent the maids were able to hold her down.

Zatanna walked in, naked except her top hat, and greeted Maxima with a kiss. “Hello, lover”, Zatanna said. Their lips locked deeply, and Maxima groped the magician’s ass, then Zatanna turned to Supergirl, stuffed and squirming under the power of the Almerian Dildo.

“Oooh, what a fine catch…she’s very proud and haughty, must have been a tough one!”  
“Certainly fun, she’s feisty, which made it all the more fun to break her.”  
Zatanna laughed, “One time, I thought of maybe hypnotising her into being a slut and doing whatever I told her, of course it was just a fantasy of putting her in her place…now I realise these fantasies can come true!”  
“See, opening your mind and legs leads to pleasure, Zatanna.” Maxima said, delighted Zatanna was now seeing things her way.

Supergirl bucked and humped on the bed, while the maids licked her tits.

Zatanna licked her lips.  
“Can I play with your new toy?” The Magician asked.  
“What’s mine is yours, Zatanna, once the maids have finished “inducting” Supergirl, you can have her. However, do not take her out of the bed for 7 days. We don’t want our little blonde wonder escaping, do we?”  
Zatanna giggled and laughed, “Of course, Maxima, of course. I’d gladly spank her, she has been such a haughty bitch some times.”  
“Oh, she will have everything done to her, that’s the rule of the harem, as you well know, Zatanna.” Maxima smiled.  
Zatanna gave back a look which made it clear she had been well seen to by the maids in Maxima’s absence.

***


	4. Cat on a Hot Skin Maxima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxima turns her attention to Catwoman, her next target to join the harem. She thought it would be easier to tame Selina Kyle...
> 
> But no one can tame Miss Kyle and an unexpected turn of the events shows that Maxima has someone to stand at her shoulders

Content of the Story: F/F, toy, vibe, reluc, Fdom, eletronic  
Subject: Superman TAS/Batman TAS/Justice League  
Characters involved: Maxima/Catwoman  
Author:

 

CHAPTER 3: CAT ON A HOT SKIN MAXIMA (Catwoman)

Selina Kyle sat in her office. It was another busy day of hum drum work for her stupid boss, Mr. Osbod. She stared at her computer screen, bored by the endless spreadsheets she had been asked to oversee.

“Fuck it”, she said, and took her computer online. “Let’s see what the morons on the chatrooms are saying. She logged into a chatroom forum which discussed the various superheroes and heroines. Selina loved to troll there, making up stories about her alter-ego. She had amused herself greatly by telling the various geeks that she was Catwoman, to which they replied “Catwoman would not come on some sucky chatroom and reveal her identity”. How wrong they were. She enjoyed pulling their legs, much in the way a cat might playfully pull a rat’s. The site was apparently run by someone called “Maxi02706”, a geek no doubt.

She glanced through the various room topics, “Supergirl Missing!” was one which caught her eye. She’d encountered that blonde, short-skirted bitch before, and outwitted her too, but she had to give credit where it was due, and Supergirl had a hot body, one which Catwoman would love to get her hands on. “Maybe she’s in some place getting fucked silly, I’d sure like to test that bitch’s limits”   
“Black Canary Smashes Big Crime Boss” was another. That little bird had triumphed again, apparently she overwhelmed a whole gang of thugs and took down the muscled meat-head leader, a real boon for the hard-pressed cops of Gotham City.  
“You’re getting too big for your boots, little bird, it’s time you were caged”, Selina licked her lips at the thought; indeed she even had a large bird cage in her cellar especially for the Canary. Black Canary’s sexy body, and sweet curves, especially in that tight-fitting costume, and those fishnet stockings, made her a most “appetising” opponent. She once locked legs with Black Canary, and rather enjoyed her. This cat wanted to catch a certain little bird and play with her.  
Yes, she thought, the little bird must be dealt with in the sexiest way possible. Selina purred.

Mary Amber, Selina’s colleague, walked by and interrupted Selina’s thoughts, “hey, got some of that coffee you asked for”, she said with a big warm smile, which irritated Selina somewhat.  
“Thanks”, Selina replied curtly, she wanted Mary to leave her alone, but Mary was a chatterbox.  
“Hey, Selina, I got so much to tell you…do you believe in magic?”  
“Nope”, Selina replied, her politeness already wearing a bit thin.  
“Well, went to see Zatanna’s show the other night, it was awesome!”  
“Its all tricks”, Selina sighed, with a know-it-all tone.  
“Its so not, yeah, I know most of them are just tricksters, but Zatanna, she’s the real deal, its real magic, there’s just no other explanation for how she does what she does. My boyfriend likes her, he’s a big fan too, says he admires her talent, she’s just so amazing, you just got to meet her, Selina!”  
“I don’t think I’ll be meeting her, Mary, her tour finished a few days back, apparently that was one of her last shows for a while, so she won’t be coming to Gotham for a long while. Selina sighed and leaned back in her chair, “and your boyfriend likes her because she dresses like a slut.”  
“She is classy, unlike that Catwoman whore! I tell you, she’s really sweet, I was really jealous of the woman I saw going to her dressing room, I so wanted to meet her and chat. Well, I’m sure you’ll get an opportunity to meet her, I can sort of feel it. You know what they say, opportunities arise when you least expect them.”  
“Yeah, I guess they do…shouldn’t you be getting back to work?”  
“Oh I get the hint, Sel, no need to ram it home. See you later, hun.”  
“Have a nice time, sweetheart”, Selina said, waving her hand, smiling. Mary sometimes annoyed her but she made work more pleasant, so felt complaining was silly.

She switched her computer back to the chatrooms. She eyed a post from “AceCandy”, a real bitchy post, “woo, she’s got the claws out!” Selina exclaimed to herself.

“These superheroines, look how they dress. Manpleasers, wearing such tight costumes to please men’s cocks…Supergirl might as well kneel before the men of America and suck them all off, maybe she already has. What about us girls, Superslut? I would say she’s ass backwards but her ass is always at the fore.”

“Well”, thought Selina, “I do kinda agree there”. She giggled at the insults, until she read the next post by AceCandy:

“Catwoman, oh what a stupid whore, dressing like a cat, yet crawling about like a bitch in heat, you know what? That pussy needs to be whipped! She’d probably enjoy it too, the retarded slut!”

“How dare you!” Selina shouted, screaming at the computer. “Fucking bitch!”

“Hey, AceCandy, go fuck yourself! Someday, I hope someone fucks your ass off, you silly bitch, big fucking mouth! You’ll pay for insulting like that! I ought to come round and sort you out!”

The moderator stepped in at that point:   
MAXI02706: No threatening here or you will be banned, SelinAK.  
SelinAK: Fck, all you can do is ban me, not like you know where I live is it?  
MAXI02706: You would be surprised how much I know.  
SelinAK: You kno nothing, I had enough of bitches bye.  
AceCandy: Way she reacted you’d think the bitch was Catwoman or something  
MAXI02706: U would b surprised

Selina signed out, visibly agitated. “Maxi? Who does this Maxi think he or she is? Acting like they knew stuff about me…I mean, what’s this Maxi been doing, watching me and finding out who I am, fucks sake its just a prissy moderator, jeez some people.”

Selina gave little more thought to the moderator who had riled her. But “Maxi” did indeed know many things about Selina, and had pieced together the evidence over just a few days. Selina would soon meet her “moderator”.

It was evening in Gotham City, and Selina made her way across the sunset illuminated streets, the glow of clouds reflected in the puddles which strewn the pavements. Entering her apartment, Miss Kyle opened the fridge and drunk a bottle of milk in one gulp.

She loved milk.

“I’m feeling…catty tonight…time for some kitty fun!”

Unaware that her daily pattern of behaviour had been carefully observed, Selina undressed, exposing her sensuous, sassy body. Nude, she looked herself in the mirror and smiled, “mmm hot stuff, babe”.  
She then zipped herself into her Catwoman costume; it was skin-tight and black, with a small belt around the waist which held her whip, and a tail protruding from her rear.. She put on her goggles, highly reflective to conceal her eyes, and climbed out the window. 

“Time for some fun.”

Catwoman lassoed her whip around a lamp post opposite her apartment, using it as a grapple and swinging across to the ladders which it illuminated. Climbing the ladders, she reached the top of the building, and dashed across the roof tops, her sleek, sexy figure in silhouette against the moonlight.

Running and jumping, she reached her destination, the Gotham Central Bank. “They think this place is impenetrable, think there money is safe…” thought Catwoman.

“They are wrong.”

Slinkily, she crawled in through an air-vent, and, kicking out a grate, landed in the middle of the bank, just metres from the vault. “Too easy”, she thought to herself, as she strolled, ever alert, the scenery around her reflecting in her goggles.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” A security guard caught her off guard, striking her with his baton. “Got a tip-off from a nice lady, said you’d be coming…I’ll claim a handsome reward for bringing you down, little bitch, gonna kick that sweet, sweet little ass of yours and haul you in. Maybe you will be getting some lady love in the women’s prison? Heheh!” The guard was smug, thought he had her in his kittybag, but Catwoman was no pussy.

He took out his gun, and pointed it at her, “off to jail you go, pussycat!”

Catwoman smiled, daring him. “Go on, big boy, try and catch this pussy if you can!”

Catwoman somersaulted, throwing off the guard’s aim, then used her whip to lasso an overhead balustrade and, swinging through the air, eluded the guard’s gunshots, “poor depth perception”, Catwoman said, smiling to her.

She swung round, and delivered an almighty flying kick to the guard’s head, knocking him cold.

“I bet that happens whenever he tries it on with a girl.”

Catwoman reached the vault, and, entering the codes she had gathered through diligence and smarts, entered the vaults, and there, before her, was the sweet, glorious money, stacks of it.

“Sweet, sweet green!” Catwoman clapped her hands and swung her tail.

She gathered the money into her holdall, methodically packing it. But something was not quite right. Catwoman could swear there was something hidden within this pile of money, she felt something moving.

“What!?”

Then, suddenly, a hand shot out from the money and grabbed her ass.

“Well, well, pretty cat, it seems unlike the others you have come to me, and saved me the trouble.”

“Who the fuck are you?!” Catwoman exclaimed.

The woman was dressed in black with white outlines, with gold body armour and red hair. She dusted off the money and looked into the stunned Catwoman’s goggled eyes, her own face reflecting in them.

“My beauty appears to have you dumbstruck, pretty cat, but let me assure you, you are not dreaming.”  
Catwoman finally spoke.  
“Okay, nice meeting you, but I’ve got some money to steal, and you are making me late. Now, if you don’t mind.”

“Ah, but you have not allowed me the opportunity to introduce myself, my name is Maxima, and I am from Almerac.”

“You tipped off the guard, didn’t you? You could have got me killed or thrown into jail!” Catwoman was becoming agitated.

“I am very confident in your abilities, Selina. If you had failed to overcome that stupid guard, you would not be worthy of Maxima.”  
Catwoman was stunned, how did this Maxima know her true identity?

“It’s my business to know…a hawk knows its prey before hunting it.” Maxima smiled.

“Well,” said Catwoman, “this little kitty is no one’s prey. I bid you adieu, Maxima, may we never meet again.”

Catwoman picked up her holdall and walked towards the vault door.  
She felt a hand gripping her tail.  
Suddenly, she was being pulled back to Maxima, lead by the tail.

“Did I give you permission?” Maxima asked, sternly.

“I don’t need your fucking perm—“  
Maxima pinned Catwoman against a wall, and forcefully kissed her, her tongue forcefully exploring the cat’s mouth.  
Maxima could feel Catwoman’s resistance fading as her tongue probed deep, and even began to feel the sexy criminal respond.

“Mmmm…” Catwoman sighed, her body squirming under Maxima’s skilled touch. Catwoman purred and squirmed as Maxima unzipped her skin-tight costume, unpeeling the black PVC costume, and pushing the cat against a wall. Maxima pulled off the feline’s goggles, to which Selina responded by wrapping her legs around Maxima’s waist.

Maxima looked into Selina Kyle’s eyes, “you are a very beautiful kitty”, she declared, “such pretty eyes”. “You are, too, Maxima”, Selina purred, as she humped against Maxima.

“Seems kitty’s hungry!” Maxima said with a laugh, before reaching down and sliding her hand down between the cat’s thighs…”soaking wet…my, my, we are a hungry little kitty”. Maxima rubbed Catwoman’s crotch, then gripped it tightly.

“Oooh…oh god, please, Maxima…” Selina groaned, now humping against Maxima’s hand and fingers.  
“Please, what?” Maxima asked, in mock confusion.  
“Pleeease…oooh pretty please…”  
“Please what?” Maxima repeated, adding, “your manners are exemplary, but what is it you want, kitty-cat?”  
Maxima knew full well what the groaning, squirming, humping cat wanted. She took out a small device from her belt, and slipped it into Selina’s soaked panties.  
“Maybe this will make you more forthcoming? Hmmm?”  
Maxima switched on a button on her belt, and a loud buzzing sound emanated from Catwoman’s crotch.  
“Unnnh…aaahhh…oooh…oh my…oh god…please…”  
Selina was overwhelmed, her pussy, already wet and swollen, was now on fire and her clit was throbbing crazily. Even so, despite her openly sensual persona of Catwoman making her very unreserved, she had been trying to hold back a little, perhaps feeling that, being fucked in such a well-lit room was a step too far even for her, after all, she had often enticed men into shadowy cat-fucks to amuse herself in the past, but this was different, not only in the sense that, for the first time in her life, she was being given a seeing to by a woman, but was also being done in a fully lit bank vault, hardly the most ideal of love nests.

Her self-control was assaulted by the vibrator Maxima had placed in her now utterly soiled panties (which were extremely thin fabric to fit under the catsuit). This vibrator was more powerful than any she had ever experienced, and Selina had experienced many vibes, being something of a sex shop connoisseur (which indeed Maxima knew; her research was very thorough). Selina was right, this vibe was different, it was an Almerian “Cuntroller”, a powerful device which ran on Almerian crystals which could last thousands of years.

“Ooooh god, unnnnh…aaaaah…” Selina completely lost control.

Bucking wildly like a cat in heat, Catwoman’s tail swung about, her tits bounced, and her pupils dilated. She had, as Catwoman, played the role of an animal, emulated the manner and grace of an animal, but now Selina Kyle was truly an animal, a wild, lusting, crazy animal, the very definition of a “bitch in heat”.

“FUUUCK MEEE!!!” She screamed, as Maxima held her out-of-control body pinned against the wall. Selina screamed and squealed and moaned, speaking inchoherently“Oh god fuck fuck me fuck me fuck me fuckmefuckmefuckme!!!!!”  
Maxima, looking into Selina’s deep blue eyes, smiled wickedly, “so that’s what you want…you are proving to be even dirtier than I thought, and that is saying something!”

Maxima grinned and pushed a button on her belt.

“OOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!!! FUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!”

Had the bank vault not been soundproofed, Selina’s orgasmic cries would have been heard throughout Gotham, and maybe even beyond.

Selina came.

She came hard.

The kitty cat slumped to her hands and knees, grunting and sighing heavily. Maxima stood before her, triumphant at her latest conquest, perhaps a little too triumphant.

“Hunnh…hunnh…” The Catwoman breathed heavily, struggling to regain her composure, and maybe her dignity, too.  
Selina, her clit still throbbing, nevertheless came down from her colossal orgasm and regained her senses, and her cunning.  
“How was that for you?” Maxima asked, with more than a trace of smugness.

But this Cat had a sting in her tail.

“I got plenty more where that cam-“ Maxima would not have the chance to complete her sentence.  
Suddenly…Catwoman shot up into a handstand, and spin-kicked Maxima, who as caught completely unawares. Maxima had not realised her belt had just been stolen by the skilled thief while she was reacting to the kick. Selina seized the moment and pulled the Almerian Cuntroller out of her own panties, and shoved it down Maxima’s tight black pants. Such was Catwoman’s skill at the art of sleight of hand, that the Almerian was not aware of Catwoman now holding all the cards.

“Give me that back, you bitch!” Maxima shouted, about to leap at Catwoman.  
“Let’s see what this button does!” Catwoman said, as she relished turning the tables on the Almerian warrior.

Maxima charged at Catwoman.

“Give it baaunnnngh! You…yo…ooooooooh!”

But the warrior collapsed, knocked to the ground by her own device before she could even get close to Catwoman, who now wore the belt triumphantly; it was her turn to be triumphant.

“Ooooh fuck…ooooh fuuuuck!”

Maxima, once so in control, so much the master of all she surveyed, was now a prisoner of her pussy, and at the mercy of Catwoman, who now mercilessly turned up the heat on Maxima.

“Let’s set this to Maximum, eh? After all, you are Maxima, so its fitting!”

“OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!! FUUUUUUCK!!!!”

Maxima screamed and humped and bucked on the floor, whilst Catwoman strolled around her.

“Cum for me, Maxima”, Catwoman declared, as she adjusted the controls of the belt. The buzzing was now very loud, Maxima’s screaming was even louder.

“AAAAAAAAAARGH!!!! OOOOH!!!! FUUUUCK!!!!!”

“FUUUUUCK!!!”

Maxima shuddered on the floor, a sprawled, sticky mess, as the devastating orgasm hit her. Maxima had never been put in a situation like this before, never been so skilfully outwitted by a mortal. She had been looking for a challenge, and this, she told herself, was the inevitable result.

Selina pondered the once mighty warrior, now a quivering, whimpering slut. “You may be a big deal back where you come from, but here, and right now, your pussy is mine, and no woman can deny her pussy, not even you, Maxima.”

“Damn you!” Maxima shouted, for much as she secretly relished that someone had got the better of her, she was also a proud warrior.

“Cum again?” Catwoman replied with a wicked grin, and made Maxima do just that.

“FUUUUCK!!!”  
“AAAAH!”  
“OOOH!!! OOOH!!! OOH!!!”

“And again”, Catwoman declared.

“AAAAH UNNNNGGH!!!”  
“GRRUNNGH!!! F-FUUUUCK!!!!”  
“OOOOOHHH!!!! OHMYOHMYOHMY!!!”

“And again.”

“And again.”

“And again.”

Maxima had lost count of the number of times she had come, as she lay spread and defeated on the floor of the bank vault, her crotch now aching from Catwoman’s merciless assault. The kind of mercilessness Maxima admired and respected. She had to respect the mortal Catwoman, who had proven to her that cunning more than made up for lack of strength.

Maxima removed the Cuntroller from her crotch.

Catwoman squatted next to Maxima and looked down at her, playing with her whip.

“What was it you wanted, Maxima?” Catwoman asked.

“I wanted you…to join my harem…but as you’ve won that won’t happen…you may go…” Maxima said, sheepishly.

“Harem? That sounds…interesting.” Catwoman liked the sound of this, her mind now ticking furiously.  
“Is there space for a pretty bird in this Harem, a Canary?” Catwoman said with a wink.

“A bird?” Maxima was initially puzzled, then realised that Catwoman wanted a Canary of the distinctly human variety.  
“Yes, oh very much yes, she is on my list, just as you were”, Maxima confessed, surprised at the outcome of events.

“Hmmm…” Catwoman pondered, purring in thought, while Maxima got up and put her belt back on.

“This could be the opportunity I have been looking for”, Catwoman muttered to herself.

Maxima stood, silently awaiting Catwoman’s decision.

“I will join your Harem, Maxima, on one condition…I will join for five days, if you fulfil my condition, I will stay.”

“And what is that condition?” Maxima asked, wandering what Catwoman was asking for.

Catwoman looked deeply into Maxima’s eyes, a look of determination glowing behind them.

“Bring me Black Canary! I will only be yours if she is mine!”

Maxima smiled broadly, giving back a wicked grin, as she placed the Cuntroller back in its belt clip. “It will be my pleasure!”

Selina Kyle opened her holdall and dropped the money back where she found it, before turning to Maxima, “the police and Batman will be here any minute, how do we…”  
“All taken care of”, Maxima said with a relaxed grin. At that very moment a portal to Almerac opened, and the two women stepped through it, hand in hand. In a flash, they were gone.

4 Minutes later, Batman arrived at the vault. He was baffled by the sight of money strewn randomly, none of it taken, and no trace of a crime, except certain sexual bodily fluids. Even his brilliant mind could not figure out what had happened!

***


	5. To Catch a Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the joint-venture between Catwoman and Maxima, the next at the Queen of Almerac's list will become their favorite sex toy.
> 
> Will Black Canary be able to resist that?

Content of the Story: F/F/F, oral, toy, F-dom, spank, tit, BDSM, magic  
Subject: Superman TAS/Batman TAS/Justice League Unlimited  
Characters involved: Black Canary/Maxima/Catwoman (feat. Batman)

 

CHAPTER 4: TO CATCH A CANARY

In the dark of night, where the only colour came from splashes of orange from street lights, a sleek, dark blue motorcycle sped along the highway, its wheels reflecting briefly in a puddle before it zoomed past, fading into the darkness.

It screeched to a halt, just inches away from a foreboding black vehicle which was not of any known car make.

Standing beside the vehicle was a dark figure, whose form was not discernible but for the large build and the two points emerging from its head.

The motorcycle’s curves were surpassed by those of its rider, whose voluptuous, sensual form was a little better illuminated than the shadowy figure. Clad in dark blue, she took off her motorcycle helmet to reveal lustrous blonde hair, which was smooth and straight, and long. She sat, straddled upon her chariot, her arms folded around her buxom breasts, the light from a street lamp showing the speckle of her fishnet stockings.

“My horoscope said “Tall, dark, and handsome”, and I get you instead”, she said, with a sexy tone of sarcasm.

But Batman was never one for humour.  
“I’m not here to pull birds, we need to talk. Something’s going on, I need your help, Canary.”

“Well, I’m flattered that the Dark Knight himself needs my help, do enlighten me.” Black Canary leant forward, eager to hear what Batman needed her help with.

“Its Catwoman”, Batman said, with a tone of exasperation. “I was alerted to a raid on a bank, and upon arriving found that no money had been stolen, not one note, not even a coin. Why raid a bank if you are not going to steal?”

“Maybe she did it for kicks?” Black Canary suggested, offering a sexy smirk along with it.

“That’s the thing, Canary”, Batman stroked his chin and began to look awkward. “I found traces of what I later identified to be female sexual fluid.”

“Pussy juice.” Canary said bluntly, amused by Batman’s scientific terminology.

“But why? Why at a bank raid?” Batman asked, obviously perplexed by the discovery.

“Maybe she heard you coming and well, a girl can’t help herself, I hear she has a thing for men who dress up as Bats”, Canary smirked.  
Batman folded his arms, “there were two females present”. He turned away from Canary, looking at the city lights.  
“Boy, you’ve really analysed that juice, Batfriend. That sounds…kinky. We’re talking about a sexual predator here…a girl-on-girl predatory incident. I suspect the cat was distracted by another female, and one thing led to another. Add to that there’s been rumours of a new super woman, we need to find out if she is friend or foe.” Canary leaned back, looking up at the sky, “I must admit my interest is piqued, but surely you can deal with this mystery yourself?”

Batman was silent, then turned to face Canary, “I was planning to, but the Joker is also up to no good, he and Harley Quinn are sabotaging theme park rides in Amusement Mile. I figured that as this situation seems to involve two females, and well, you being…very much a female…” Batman was, for a brief moment, hypnotised by Black Canary’s ample bust.

“You’re saying this needs a woman’s touch?” Black Canary smiled.

“In a word, yes. You’ve foiled Catwoman before, you are more than a match for her, you know how to deal with her. Look, here’s the drill, I need you to follow Catwoman…don’t catch her, just follow her, see if she leads us to this other woman. We need to find out what’s going on before we make any moves against Catwoman.”

“Okay, consider it done. You’ve got a soft spot for the cat, haven’t you, Bruce?”

Batman turned and got into his Batmobile, “good luck with your mission”, he replied, coldly. And with that, the Batmobile roared off, its black, hulking shape charging off into the night.

“Mission’s not the only thing that needs a woman’s touch”, Canary muttered to herself as she put her helmet back on and started up her bike and sped off into the darkness, its headlights streaking behind it.

 

A day later, that same motorbike snuck into Miller Harbour, where a delivery of diamonds from Africa were to be delivered. It was locked in Warehouse No.12, one of the largest on the harbour. Black Canary knew that Catwoman would not be able to resist the diamonds and the wealth that came with them.

She had been staking out the harbour all night, curled up under a stack of pallets and behind a large heavy crate, very much hidden from view. Her dark blue jacket kept her warm as she huddled, her ass touching the ground just a little. Her eyes were obscured by the night-vision goggles Batman had given her long before he had appointed her this task.

The wait seemed eternal.

Black Canary could not help but imagine what had gone on in that bank vault, she licked her lips as she thought of Catwoman and a mystery super-heroine groping and caressing each other, their hands and fingers roaming their voluptuous bodies, gentle sighs and moans echoing throughout the enclosed vault.

It certainly passed the time, thinking such thoughts. Dinah had thought about quite a few varying scenarios, her favourite being Catwoman tied up, spanked for being a naughty girl, then forced to get down on all fours and lick the new super-heroine. By a strange coincidence, Black Canary’s new imaginary super-heroine wore stockings, a dark blue/black leotard and long black coat. Not the same as Black Canary, but certainly very similar.

Catwoman snuck into the harbour. Crouching on a rooftop, she saw Warehouse No.12, and promptly took out her whip, using it to lasso nearby telegraph poles and swing across a series of buildings till she was just one warehouse away from No.12.

Canary saw the shadowy figure moving across the rooftops. Most would not see Catwoman, but she knew where to look, and she found her prey. Pausing for a second, Canary thought it perhaps uncharacteristically clumsy of Catwoman, for this was not quite as stealthy as she had been expecting. Ah well, thought Black Canary, not pondering the possibility that this was too easy, she felt this mission would be a cakewalk. Less hard-work, she figured.

Into the 12th warehouse crawled the Catwoman, sneaking past all the guards, and somersaulting past a laser perimeter.

In moments, she was standing before the diamond consignment. Smiling, and taking some into a set of small purses she had attached to her belt, she discreetly closed the crate as if no one had touched it.

Black Canary waited, and sure enough, the Cat re-emerged.

Discreetly, she followed Catwoman, being careful not to be seen.

But what Black Canary did not realise, was that she was herself being followed, by another Catwoman.

Was the hunter becoming the hunted?

Black Canary stealthily followed her prey out of the Miller Harbour. Catwoman climbed onto a bike, not unlike Black Canary’s, and sped off. Canary did likewise., being careful to keep her distance.

Black Canary was not pondering the nuances of what she considered a simple mission, an errand for Batman, who she felt spent too much time fighting crime, and not nearly enough on pounding women with his nice cock. Canary had flirted with him many times, but Bruce Wayne just was not interested. Dinah knew that any sane male would do anything to get into her pants, after all, she was blonde, curvaceous, and liked dressing up in skimpy costumes, surely the perfect woman. “Bruce should go into Arkham Asylum just for that”, Black Canary thought to herself, as she followed the long highway.

It was late at night, and the roads were relatively empty, but they were busy enough for Black Canary to find some cover sneaking behind the various cars and trucks. “Catwoman’s certainly heading somewhere…seems we are heading for City Hall District”.

As Black Canary followed the Cat, she was unaware of another bike, driven by another Catwoman, was following her. Two Catwoman’s sandwiched the Canary.

The first Catwoman’s bike swung round a corner, heading into City Hall District, to an old abandoned area, full of discarded rubbish and broken fences and concrete.

Catwoman entered an old, concrete building, boarded up. “Posh crib!” Black Canary joked to herself, as she snuck behind, moving closer. She was surprised Catwoman forgot to close the door.

Dinah followed, creeping down the dark steps, into what appeared to be a basement. She saw Catwoman moving into medium-sized room, passing through it.

Black Canary had become complacent as a result of this being so easy for her, for had she looked behind her as she descended the steps she might have heard the door slowly closing behind and locking, sealing her into Catwoman’s lair.

Black Canary entered the medium-size room, it was dark, dank, and ominous. It was bare except for, indents in the roof, which Dinah felt odd, but nothing suspect. She moved on, despite the growing feeling in her belly that this was trouble. “You can handle this bitch, whatever happens!” She told herself, as she approached a narrow corridor. At the end of the corridor was a room, its door closed, but she could hear Catwoman talking.

“I got the stuff you wanted, Penguin, and I expect to be paid handsomely.” Black Canary assumed that Catwoman was talking on the phone, which was only half true. She was pretending to talk on the phone.

“What do we have here? A stray little bird, it seems.” A calm, yet powerful voice spoke from behind Canary. She felt a hand on her ass. She spun round and saw…Catwoman!

“H-How?!!” Black Canary was stunned…how was Catwoman in two places at once?

“Bird brain!” Catwoman laughed, in avoice that was quite different to the Catwoman she knew, and grabbed the heroine, throwing her towards the door, which opened before she could hit it. She tumbled in into the room she had been spying on, in a heap.

“This is purrfect…Black Canary…how nice of you to join us!” Black Canary looked up and saw Catwoman, looking down on her, and felt the villainess’ high heeled boot digging into her side.

“Yes, this is most purrfect!” Announced the second Catwoman, who had followed and was now also standing over the Canary.

“Birds should be kept in cages, especially pretty little ones.” Black Canary looked up and saw two Catwoman’s looking down on her, initially confused, she quickly realised one of them was not Catwoman, but seemed allied to her.

Black Canary let out her scream, shattering glass and making the two Cats cover their ears, and then made a rapid dash for freedom. She could take on one Catwoman, but not two. She gathered herself up and ran towards the medium-sized room, but she was suddenly tripped and looked down to see two whips, one wrapped around each ankle, she as being dragged back to the cats. Thinking quickly, she unzipped her boots and pulled them off and got to her feet, she could see the two Catwomen now walking behind her, why weren’t they running?  
The bird did not have time to think and ran into the medium-sized room, but as she did so a loud clicking noise could be heard. She looked up and saw a cylindrical metal cage descend around her, slamming right in front of her and blocking her escape.

“No!” Canary scowled. How could she be so dumb as to fall for such a simple trap.

“Yes!” Came the reply of two women in unison, as they casually approached the cage, smiling with more than a bit of smugness.

Black Canary then made one last desperate gambit, opening her mouth she unleashed the full force of her sonic cry. She had shattered even the strongest barriers with it in the past, surely it would work here.

One of the Catwomen left the room as the screaming began, instructed by the other to “leave her to me for now”. The sonic waves rapidly reached full intensity, shaking the concrete walls, but having no effect on the cage.

The Catwoman raised her hand and suddenly, the cage bars thickened, widening to form a wall, and sealing Black Canary in darkness. It now resembled a canister. Canary’s sonic weapon now reverberated inside the canister, all sound trapped within.

While Black Canary exhausted herself trying to escape with her sonic blasts, Catwoman undressed from her costume, revealing herself to be a beautiful redhead, with a curvaceous body that exuded power and femininity in equal measure. She put on her true costume; white and black with gold armour. “I’m just getting started”, she muttered to herself as she put her boots on.

Black Canary slumped inside her cage, exhausted by her futile efforts. The cage bars narrowed again and the canister was now a cage again. She was too tired to look at the victorious woman who stood outside the cage, the woman known as Maxima.

“This is an Almerian Bird Cage, we use it to capture and keep the Almerian Sonikima bird on our world, but it works just as well for capturing bird-brained crime-fighters, it seems. We have bird pets on our world, but none so pretty or dumb as you, my little Canary.” Maxima grinned, delighting in goading her prisoner, and hoping it would make her fight harder; Maxima enjoyed a feisty opponent.

“I’m no one’s pet, bitch!” Black Canary scowled, her eyes full of rage.

“I beg to differ, little tweety-bird. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Maxima, and you are my latest conquest.”

“Well, Maxima, if you want to conquer me why not face me, instead of hiding behind your cage?”

Maxima sighed, “Foolish little bird, let me show you my power…”

Maxima put a ring on her finger, it was gold with an emerald jewel embedded in its core.

“What are you going to do? Marry me?!” Black Canary sneered, full of blunt sarcasm.

Maxima smiled, “After a fashion, little bird…but this is no mere trinket…”

The emerald glowed, and so did the cage bars, as an ambient white glow emitted from them. Then a mist shot from the emerald ring, and entered the cage. Black Canary tried to evade it, trying to avoid contact with it. She even tried to unleash a sonic blast upon it but did not have the strength; she now regretted expending so much energy on trying to shatter the cage.

Maxima smiled as the bird tried to run away from the green mist. “Run all you want, my little pet…” Canary was defiant, shooting an evil glare at the Almerian amazon.  
The mist soon caught its prey, and the heroine felt a dizziness overwhelm her, felt the mist constrict around her, seemingly becoming solid.  
“No…no…” She felt her mind entering a dream like state, felt the mist seemingly entering her mind, penetrating her, reading her. She clutched her head and shouted “No!”

Then, as quickly as the mist struck her, it departed, returning to the emerald ring.  
“Excellent”, Maxima gloated.

“Wha-what?” Black Canary was confused.

“You don’t understand, my little bird brain?”

“You…you…bitch, you failed, your ring did nothing to me!.” Dinah’s blonde hair shook about as she shook her head.

Maxima narrowed her eyes at the blonde bombshell.

The ring glowed.

“I’m a dumb bird bimbo who likes being fucked”, Black Canary suddenly said, her eyes making clear these words were not hers.  
“I want Batman to pound me like a whore!” She shouted, again shocked by what was coming out of her mouth.

She looked back at Maxima and looked at the ring. Suddenly, it hit her that the mist had somehow captured her essence, her soul even, and its wearer now controlled her, mind and body.

With a wave of her fingers, Maxima commanded Black Canary to start playing with her ample tits.  
“These tits are your, Queen Maxima…”

Maxima derived great enjoyment from releasing Black Canary from control just after each instruction. The Almerian roared with laughter at the look on Black Canary’s face as she stood there, hands around her tits, a priceless look of embarrassment, her cheeks bright red. The great female crime-fighter was now looking very scared.

Suddenly, the cage lifted, and Black Canary was free. Maxima stood there, arms on her hips, waiting for the heroine to make her move.

“I’ve got to make a break for it!” Canary told herself and she raced down the corridor, running as fast as she could, fear driving her.  
Then, she felt it.  
“Gotta fight it, gotta fight it!” She told herself, summoning all her will power, every ounce of it. Fighting with everything she had.

She lasted about 10 seconds.

Black Canary fell to her knees, then leaning forward, got on all fours and crawled back along the corridor, returning to Maxima.

“It seems you want to be my pet, after all…good girl.” Maxima patted her Canary on the head. Maintaining control over the girl’s body, she let Black Canary speak with her own voice, purely for amusement.

“You bitch, you fucking cowardly bitch!” The heroine screamed, even as she did a little parade around Maxima, wriggling her ass.

“Coward? In order to control you, little bitch, the ring wearer must have stronger will power than the one possessed by the ring…you are quite strong willed when it comes to men. Not so with women…you seem to have a weakness for alpha females…fascinating…raise your ass for your owner…”

“No!” Black Canary scowled, as she faced away from Maxima and lowered her head and pointed her shapely bottom at the sexy female warrior.

Maxima cupped Black Canary’s ass, savouring its soft feel. “We’re going to have a lot of fun with you, little bird!” Maxima grinned, clearly very pleased with her new pet.

“We?” Black Canary asked, confused.

“Oh, I think you know what I mean by “we”, don’t you, little bird brain?”

“No!” Black Canary screamed. Anyone but that woman, god no, please no.

“Yes, bird brain, Yes.”

Maxima took control of speech again.

“Yes, ma’am.” Black Canary spoke, her voice becoming like a good little schoolgirl.

Maxima patted the head of her pet.

Catwoman emerged out of the darkness, her footsteps barely audible, a big, smug grin on her face. She licked her lips as she locked eyes on the woman who had been such a nuisance to her, on her hands and knees with her ass raised.

“Karma’s a bitch isn’t it, little bimbo?”  
Black Canary scowled at the Catwoman, she hated that bitch and there was no love lost between them. She attempted to speak, but the words which came out were not Black Canary’s.

She wanted to say, “You cowardly, duplicitous, bitch”, but it came out as “I am a stupid bimbo whore”.

How humiliating. Black Canary felt utterly helpless but desperately tired to hide it.

“That ring is amazing, Maxima, perfect for ensnaring our bird-pet!”  
Catwoman purred as she patted the Canary’s ample bottom. Dinah could not do anything, frozen to the spot in the position Maxima chose for her.  
Catwoman stroked her hand along Black Canary’s back, then began to unzip the heroine’s bodysuit. “Mmmm…the bird’s tits are as impressive as look”, Selina observed, as she cupped Black Canary’s boobs in each of her hands, her long nails digging into the blonde’s succulent flesh. Maxima circled around the bird, smacking her ass.  
Black Canary grimaced at the forceful butt-sting, but Maxima then added to the humiliation.  
“Please spank me again, Miss”, the sexy blonde said, against her will. She was so powerless she could be made to ask for more humiliation.  
Catwoman squeezed the heroine’s nipples tight, twisting them. Dinah could do nothing except try and bare it till this was over. Part of her even hoped the two villainesses would just kill her, at least that way it would be over and done with.

But they had plenty of ideas for Black Canary, who was now undressing before them, as per instructions. The look of defiance was still in her eyes, but that just aroused Catwoman and Maxima even more, and made for an amusing contrast with her total obedience.  
“Do you like this stupid bimbo bird’s tits and ass, superior ladies?”  
“Yes”, said Catwoman, licking her lips and smiling with more than a hint of evil. Selina knew Batman had lusted after Black Canary somewhat, what red-blooded male wouldn’t? What a delicious revenge on Batman, Selina thought, to fuck one of the girls who coveted his cock.

Catwoman sat down in a chair and raised her feet. “Clean my feet, little bimbo bird”  
“Yes, Ma’am”, Black Canary replied, and crawled over to the Cat lady.  
While the heroine licked Catwoman’s boots, Maxima slid her fingers between the pet’s butt-cheeks, sensuously stroking Black Canary’s mound, making her body squirm.  
While this was happening, Catwoman used her will to bring forth a grovelling apology from the woman now licking her boots.  
“Miss Catwoman, I am sorry for opposing you and being a bitch to you, I will make up for my stupidity by being your slave and pet. Please accept the humble apologies of this blonde slut.”  
Black Canary seethed inside her mental prison as the words came forth, while Catwoman gloated at this most deliciously dreamlike of situations. She had to pinch herself. It was real.  
Unfortunately for Black Canary it indeed was.  
Black Canary gulped and groaned as Maxima’s fingers began to pump her soft tight pussy. Now she was being attacked on a new front. She tried to fight it but felt the fire building inside her sex.  
She was losing control of her inner space now, too, the fire between her legs now combining with the ring’s mental and physical control. She was being enslaved, and there was no safe place for her to hide. Truly she was a caged bird.

Catwoman kissed Maxima, “thank you for this wonderful pet”, she said, full of gratitude. In truth, Maxima could not have done this to Black Canary without Catwoman, for it was the combined will of Maxima and Catwoman, and the ring’s augmenting of Maxima’s telepathic abilities, that now coalesced to dominate and control Black Canary; individually, they could not overwhelm the feisty bird, but combined, conquering her was child’s play.  
Maxima smiled, “she’s now ours, part of our harem, and you, Selina, you will keep your part of the bargain and join my harem too?”

“Yes, a thousand times yes”, Catwoman grinned wickedly. The two women kissed passionately, their tongues deeply entwining, as their hands explored each other.

In this moment, Dinah felt the power of the ring fading, as the two women’s minds were not focused on her. As Catwoman and Maxima kissed, Black Canary attempted to crawl away, trying to execute her manoeuvre’s as stealthily as possible.

Maxima and Catwoman kissed, lost in their own world of lust, but then Catwoman whispered in Maxima’s ear. “Aren’t we forgetting our new pet?”

Maxima smiled wickedly back at Catwoman. “Of course not…Black Canary, come here…”

The heroine was in the process of escaping, and had made her way quite some distance down the corridor, only to suddenly lose control of herself and stand up and walk back to her captors.

“I am sorry for trying to escape”, the Canary said, her words obviously not her own.

“And?” Catwoman asked, a sly grin forming as she sent instructions uinto the bird’s brain.

“I think I deserve to be spanked by you for being such an annoying bird and for not respecting the superiority of Catwoman…and Maxima.”   
No matter how often words were put into her mouth, the humiliation she felt did not diminish one itoa.

“Hmmph!” Catwoman pouted at Maxima, “Fiddling with my scripts!”

“Bend over”, Maxima ordered the blonde girl, with the calmness of a woman who not only knew exactly what she had in mind, but also what Catwoman had in mind too. And boy was it perverted. Maxima was delighted to be working with such a like-minded and filthy minded individual as Catwoman, who took out her whip and began cracking it.

The beauty of this particular form of mind control was that although the victim spoke and moved as instructed; their eyes always conveyed their true feelings.

Black Canary’s deep blue eyes were full of impotent rage, fear, and most deliciously of all, helplessness. This once mighty super heroine was now so powerless her words and actions were no longer hers.

Maxima stood in front of the blonde, Catwoman behind. She stroked the ample, beautifully shaped ass of the heroine, savouring its softness and shape. She always liked to enjoy her victims, drinking in their fear. Catwoman found that as she stroked the bottom of her enemy, the once proud woman squirmed in fear. But that only aroused Catwoman further, making her want to whip that ass even more.  
“You need more than a spanking, bimbo”, Selina declared, firmly.  
And when she’d whipped it…well the whipping was just the start. Frankly, Black Canary’s body made this cat cream, and she had always lusted after it, desired to play with it.

Maxima stood, arms on hips, looking at the pet bird.  
“Look at my tits, little bird.”

Black Canary, now bent over, her hands gripping her ankles, looked up at Maxima’s tits. She did not want to look at them, she kept telling herself she was not that kind of woman. But as she was forced to look upon Maxima’s juicy rack, she found her mind was heading into perverted thoughts, and this was not the work of the ring, it was Black Canary’s own dirty mind, which to her dismay was betraying her and now joining forces with her two enemies.  
She couldn’t help thinking of sucking and licking those amazing tits.

“You want to suck on them, don’t you, bimbo bird?”

Black Canary thought back the words, tried to fight the instincts of her body and the will of the ring and its wearer. To no avail.

“Yes, I need to suck your tits. Please.”

“No”, came the reply of Maxima as she moved her boobs closer to her prey, teasing the Canary cruelly.

Catwoman stroked Black Canary’s bottom, “First, you’ve got to learn your place, learn to respect your superiors”, Catwoman squeezed the heroine’s soft ass-cheeks and smiled wickedly, then raised her whip.  
“I’ve been waiting a long time for this moment!” Catwoman purred, then struck Dinah’s juicy bum ruthlessly, with a sharp swish, cutting through the air, and cutting deep into her arch enemy’s ass.  
It felt good for Catwoman, striking that bimbo’s vulnerable ass, getting the upper hand on the bitch who had thwarted her so many times before.  
Black Canary felt quite different; humiliated and struggling not to squeal, not to give Catwoman the satisfaction of hearing her cry and scream even as she struggled not to stare at Maxima’s breasts.

Maxima could not resist using the ring to put some deliciously humiliating words in her captive’s mouth. “Please spank me again, Catwoman, I deserve to be punished for being a stupid bitch.”

Catwoman swung her whip again and slammed Black Canary’s ass, this time much harsher and with a louder swish and crack, making those butt-cheeks shudder and shake and turn bright red.

Again and again Catwoman struck the blonde, and licked her lips as she heard the delicious sound of the mighty Black Canary whimpering.

“That’s enough punishment”, Maxima said to Catwoman as she leaned forward and pressed her boobs in front of Black Canary’s face, “time to put our new pet to good use, for our pleasure”. Maxima unzipped her front, exposing her naked breasts before Black Canary, then gripping the blonde’s head and shoving it between her powerful orbs.

“Suck on them, bitch!” Maxima ordered.

Black Canary froze for a moment, trying to resist with all her will, but sure enough she was overwhelmed and began to suck on Maxima’s ample bosoms like a baby.

Catwoman, purring suggestively, pried the bird’s ass cheeks open, “I said you would get more than a spanking, bimbo bird. Your ass…” , Catwoman grinned as she spoke, “your ass is totally mine”, reaching down between Black Canary’s cheeks, she found the heroine’s crotch, and gripped it tightly, trapping Black Canary’s pussy in her cat-grip.  
“This cat is going to play with a little pussy”, the villainess smirked, as she pulled the fabric of Black Canary’s costume tight, so it pushed inside her slit.

While this was happening, Black Canary was sucking Maxima’s tits like a hungry baby, the sensations of the tit sucking before her, and Catwoman’s tormenting of her pussy from behind, made Dinah the filling of this particularly nasty sandwich. Filling was something which Black Canary would soon become very well acquainted with.

As Maxima pressed Black Canary’s face onto her tits, ordering her captive to suck harder, Catwoman tore off the Canary’s costume, ripping it to shreds. The loud ripping and sucking sounds echoed throughout the room, and for a moment the sting of the claws on Black Canary’s soft skin made her wince and lose concentration on her tit sucking of Maxima.

Maxima grunted disapprovingly and pushed her Canary onto the floor, then turned to Catwoman and grinned, “I want to see you fuck her! Take her now!”  
Dinah was hit by the horrifying realisation, and attempted to get back on her feet to run, but sure enough the two women reasserted their control over her and she was positioning herself, against her will, with her head down and her ass up in the air, offering herself to Catwoman.

“Purrrfect!”

Catwoman smirked as she, now wearing a huge strap-on dildo, gripped the bird’s bottom and squeezed those soft cheeks, while Maxima sat on a nearby chair and watched her handiwork unfold.

Catwoman flicked her tongue on Black Canary’s clit, making the heroine squirm. Another lick, then another, as the crime fighter bucked and whimpered uncontrollably.

“No one can resist Catwoman, don’t you see?”  
“Oooh…oooh…unnnh…”

Maxima grew impatient, “Its time you stuffed this bird like a turkey”, Maxima said, in a somewhat aggressive tone.

Catwoman smiled back, “Want to make sure this little bitch is put firmly in her place”, the villainess declared, grabbing Dinah’s blonde hair and pulling it, as she plunged her artificial phallus into her bird. It was a slow but inexorable insertion, as the large dildo forced its way into the wet, welcoming pussy of her arch nemesis.

Whoever said revenge was a dish best served cold was wrong, Catwoman thought to herself, as she stuffed Black Canary, filling her to the brim. Revenge is best served hot and kinky, the kitty mused, as she made her presence felt inside the woman who had given her so much grief over the years.

Dinah tried to resist the sensations building inside her, tried to keep at least her mind dignified, but she could feel Catwoman’s power pushing into her, conquering her. Catwoman needed no magic rings to do this, because her sexual charisma and seductive prowess were absolutely formidable, indeed irresistible. Even Batman could not deny her sexy charms, and if he could not, there was now little hope for Black Canary, who was now getting filled out like an application form.  
Dinah had always enjoyed fucking, the feeling of a big hard cock stuffing her, pounding her, but this was the first time a woman had penetrated her. She had lusted after Batman, craved his cock for so long, but it was Catwoman who now impressed herself, quite literally, upon the blonde bombshell.

Catwoman savoured the moment, as she groped the heroine’s juicy ass, then turned to Maxima.

Maxima was already getting excited, sitting on her chair, she had now opened her legs and her hand was reaching down to her crotch. “Fuck her!” The Almerian shouted.

Catwoman was not one to disappoint an audience, and thus began pumping her little canary bitch, starting with slow, agonisingly slow pumps, then slowly increasing the tempo, pumping harder, deeper, faster, with each thrust.

Black Canary struggled to deny the pleasure that was overwhelming her, she tried to resist the Cat-cock that was now owning her, tried to keep her mind from moving down to her pussy, but she was slipping, slipping inexorably into sluthood. Those rumours about Catwoman, that she could seduce anyone, make anyone her sex toy, Dinah, in these moments, was realising that there was indeed fire behind that smoke.

She hated the humiliation…but…oh god she could not help it…she loved getting fucked.

And Maxima loved watching, loved the delicious sight laid out before her, Black Canary with her ass raised, getting drilled by her arch nemesis.

Who needs men? Maxima thought to herself as she fingered herself while watching Catwoman fuck the bird she had caught.

Black Canary was yelping now, as Catwoman drove her message home, the pumping was now pounding, and each thrust was more devastating, more overwhelming than the last.

In and out, in and out, Catwoman was now ramming the blonde, she directed all her anger at Black Canary, all the annoyance at the do-gooding bitch’s interference in her schemes, she directed all of it into Black Canary’s wet hole.

And Dinah could not deny it anymore…

“Ooooh fuck…oooh FUCK ME! FUCK ME!”

Maxima, as she fingered herself, groaning, smiled.

“Did …unnh! Did you make her say that?” Catwoman asked.

Maxima sighed and groaned, then replied.  
“No…mmm…seems our birdy likes being our slut, well, well, well!”

Catwoman laughed even as she slammed into Black Canary. “Sweet Revenge!”

“FUUUUUCKKK!!!” Black Canary squealed as the ramming hammered her dripping cunt.

“YESSSS!” Catwoman screamed triumphantly, as she came, dealing a devastating final thrust to Black Canary, who also came.

“Ooooh Fuuuuck….ooooh…” she whimpered, her juices dripping from her sex slot. She was now a most undignified super-heroine.

But before she could catch her breath, Black Canary was turned over onto her back and her legs were spread wide, her ankles now above her shoulders. Maxima looked down upon her.

“My Turn!”  
Maxima was wearing an Almerian dildo, which was metallic in appearance yet very organic in its movement.

Maxima smiled wickedly, and climbed on top of Black Canary, pressing down on her and facing her. “No one escapes Maxima’s lust”, she said, breathing deeply, then thrust her hips forward, making Black Canary gasp as Maxima penetrated her rudely.

“To be fucked by Maxima is an honour”, the Almerian woman declared, as she stuffed the blonde bird.  
“Fuck you!” Screamed a defiant Dinah.  
“No…” Maxima sighed calmly…”Fuck you., and duly rammed home her point, making Canary scream.  
As she pounded her birdy, Maxima turned to Catwoman. “She’s being rather noisy, could you be a darling and silence her, please?”   
“With pleasure”, came the purring reply.  
Catwoman squatted over Black Canary, lowering her pussy over the blonde’s face.  
“Lick up, bitch!” Selina Kyle ordered aggressively, as she lowered her crotch over the super heroine’s face.  
“Unnnh…No…ooooh!” Dinah managed to reply in amongst the rough-fucking she was being given by Maxima.  
They could have used the ring to command her, of course, but Maxima and Catwoman wanted a willing pet birdy, one who would sing for them.  
Catwoman sat on Black Canary’s face, “Start licking, or I will suffocate you with my pussy, bimbo birdy!” Black Canary tried to resist for as long as she could, but there was no escape, and the pounding from Maxima was, she had to admit, enjoyable. Licking Catwoman’s pussy was a matter of survival and, well, so long as no one found out about her humiliation, her reputation could be preserved. God, that fucking felt so good, Dinah thought, as the Almerian dildo pumped her like a piston, working her shaft, making her whole body tingle. She wished Batman would have given her this kind of fucking, she’d fantasised about it so many times, created the image in her mind of the Dark Knight bending her over and drilling her like an oil platform. She knew his cock was big, she’d eyed it inside his costume. Now, in a strange twist of irony, she had just been fucked by the woman who Batman had a hard-on for, a fact which had, beneath her “official” motives of “justice”, been the true motive for her hostility to Catwoman. Black Canary pondered her defeat, fucked by not one, but two women, and now forced to lick pussy. 

Might as well enjoy it, Black Canary thought, and so she did, opening her mouth and teasing Catwoman’s clit with her tongue.

“Ooooohhhh…that’s moooore like it, bimbo!” Catwoman sighed as her clit was set aflame by the tongue of her former nemesis. Initially hesitant, Canary’s licking became more and more enthusiastic. “She’s tight!” Maxima exclaimed, as she drove into the blonde furiously. Even Catwoman, who had pounded Black Canary hard, was in awe of the deep drilling Maxima was dishing out, her super-human Almerian powers were fucking Black Canary like no human had ever done.  
The super-heroine’s body writhed and squirmed with each devastating thrust. Her tongue licked and flicked Catwoman’s love button. Catwoman’s hips shook and she purred as she was serviced by her arch foe.

On and on it went, the fucking and the sucking, until finally, all three women climaxed simultaneously.

“Oooooooooohhhh god…Fuuuuck!!!”  
“Yes….Yes! FUCK!”  
“Unnngh….ooooh….mmmmm!”

In that moment Black Canary felt, to her surprise, at one with her captors, as her face was drenched in Catwoman’s wetness and Maxima’s dildo was coated in the blonde’s juices.  
Black Canary had always dreamed of Batman taking her like this, it was like a dream come true, two women with whom she would have assumed to have nothing in common, had taken her to realms of pleasure and debauchery which were far beyond anything Batman could do.

“Would you like more, little bird?” Maxima asked, leaning over the flustered and post-orgasmic Black Canary.  
“Oh…oh yes, please!”

“Then you must come with me and Catwoman to Almerac, join my harem, and you will experience endless pleasure. My only condition is that you pledge to serve me.”

Black Canary was so overwhelmed by her sexual instincts her usual pride had no influence on her decision. “Yes!” She replied eagerly.  
Maxima and Catwoman smiled at each other; they had conquered one of the most strong-willed of all super-heroines.

Maxima opened the portal to Almerac, and ushered Catwoman and Black Canary through, following them into the portal.

Maxima had successfully conquered four super-women, but her next target would come as a surprise, even to her.


	6. Unforseen Horniness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxima meets an unexpected candidate for her harem... and another will sneak it just for the pleasure to know it

DISCLAIMER

If you are reading this, it means that you have the knowdlege of the content of this story and wants to read it because you want to.  
Otherwise, you must leave this right now. This story is only to be read for people of proper age or in places where adult content is not forbidden.  
And this story is a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies, that didn't endorsed me for that.  
These characters/situations/places are only borrowed for being used on this fictional piece, that is only to be taken as fiction, nothing else.  
If you are aware with everything that I wrote there, enjoy the reading. If not, better you walk out

Content of the Story: F/F/F, no sex  
Subject: Superman TAS/Batman TAS/Justice League Unlimited  
Characters involved: Maxima/Candace/Harley Quinn

 

CHAPTER 5: UNFORSEEN HORNINESS

Harley Quinn laid back in the haunted house ride as it went round again. It bored her. Didn’t scare her in the slightest. “Soooo tame!” She snarked.

A plastic ghoul came at her and she promptly laughed in its face before smashing it with her hammer.

Where was Joker? She was bored without him, she so wanted to team up with him again and have some fun, maybe she would be naughty so he would have to punish her. She lazily got off the ride and strolled past the ticket-master.

“Miss…Miss Q-Quinn”, he stammered, you haven’t paid for your ride.  
Harley shot him an evil, menacing glare. “Free service, j-just for you, H-Harley.”  
“Good boy!” Smiling, Harley Quinn wondered across the theme park.  
“No sign of Batman…or Batgirl….oh the things I’d do to Batgirl”, a wicked grin formed on her lips as she licked them.  
Harley wondered the empty amusement park, the Joker had instructed her to wait in the haunted ride, but she was bored. It was empty, it was night, and in her skin-tight, red and black costume, she was more than a mite cold.  
That’s when she spotted a woman, dressed, like her, in red and black, though in her case a coat. Her hair was jet-black, and her eyes were a dark brown.  
Harley decided to be discreet and move away, but the woman spotted her, and shouted at her. “Hey, you! What are you doing on this private property! This belongs to Rupert Thorne, you’re out of bounds, you freakish bitch!”  
Harley made a finger at the woman, then made a dash for cover and climbed up the side of a rollercoaster strut. She could hand this bitch her ass and then some, but the Joker had warned her not to cause a scene.

Another woman strode out of the shadows, heading for the rollercoaster. “Harley Quinn, I wish to meet you”, she announced.  
“Oh great, another mystery woman, this is not my night!” Harley scrambled over the coaster tracks, clutching her hammer as she did so.

The latest intruder, a tall red-head dressed in gold armour and black and white tight clothing, strode past the woman in the red coat, not even looking at her.  
She was now even more furious, who do these bitches think they are, she thought.  
“Hey, you! Don’t just ignore me, don’t you know who I am?!”  
“No, and I don’t care.” The reply was dismissive, and uninterested.  
“I will have you know my name is Candace, and you’d better respect me! Look at me when I am talking to you!”  
The red-head woman carried on walking.  
Candace ran after her and grabbed her, much to the surprise of the redhead woman.  
“I am assistant to Rupert Thorne, so don’t you dare fucking cross me, you bitch!”  
The redhead’s eyes narrowed, “My name is Maxima, I could snap you in two with my fingers, that good enough for you?”  
Candace, much to Maxima’s surprise, was undeterred by the threat. “Get off this fucking park, you hear that, you stupid freak!”  
Maxima was astonished by the audacity of this woman, did she not realise what Maxima was capable of? Any sensible person in this “Candace’s” shoes would stay out of Maxima’s way.

“Let me demonstrate to you what Maxima of Almerac is capable of!”  
The Amazonian from Almerac sneered and grabbed a railing, and, pressing the metal against her little finger, began to bend it 90 degrees with little effort.  
Candace was not even phased, indeed she rolled her eyes and stood her ground.

“Threaten me all you like, but Candace bends to no one, no matter how many fancy powers they have.”

Harley Quinn was getting away in all this distraction, but Maxima was fascinated by the woman who stood before her. Even on Almerac, people cowered before her awesome power, for a mortal female to do so was surely either incredibly brave or foolhardy. Maxima liked this girl’s stubbornness; it was starting to make her horny.

Maxima smiled back at Candace. “What you smiling about, I want you to get off my turf!” Candace was now the one feeling more than a little baffled.  
“I like your style, Candace…you’ve got more balls than most men…” Maxima reached out and stroked Candace’s cheek with her finger. “I like a woman with spirit, and you have a lot of spirit! You deserve to be rewarded for such….courage.” Maxima’s eyes now looked straight into Candace’s. Candace refused to be “stared out” and held Maxima’s gaze.  
“Impressive…very impressive.” Maxima was in awe; she imposed all her will and intimidation upon this fragile young woman, and she did not break.

Maxima, even as the two women stared at each other, moved in closer…and closer.  
“This Thorne guy, he’s your boss?”  
“I work for him, yeah.”  
“He treat you well?” Maxima asked, now probing deeper.  
“He pays me well, and I get certain privileges…” Candace responded, still holding Maxima’s gaze.  
“Whatever he offers you, I can offer you much, much more.”  
“I’m loyal to him, thank you very much.”  
“But I can offer you…so…much…more…” Maxima leaned in and kissed Candace, pushing her mouth against the woman, then deploying her tongue.

Maxima, if she wished, could grab Candace and hold her tight while forcing her tongue down the woman’s throat, but that would not be any fun.

Candace began to resist, but Maxima continued to French kiss her, stroking the woman’s long, jet-black hair. “I can please you”, Maxima whispered between kisses.  
Candace had little time to think, suddenly a routine trip to oversee maintenance of Rupert Thorne’s recently purchased amusements had turned into a strange encounter with a woman who was no mere mortal.  
“W-Why do you want me?” Candace asked, as Maxima caressed her young body.  
“You are an exceptional being, I invite you to join my harem, live a life of pleasurable service to me.”  
Candace pulled away from Maxima, her stubborn pride resurfacing, “I serve no one! I’m not some toy you can use!”  
Maxima smiled back, “Mr. Thorne, you serve him, do you not? You obey him with little reward…I offer you paradise, Candace.”  
“Why me?” Candace asked, baffled at the proposition.  
“You were not on my list of candidates…but its rare that one encounters someone of such strength.” Maxima began caressing Candace again, groping her beautiful ass, fondling her firm breasts. Candace had never been treated like this by Mr. Thorne, who she suspected never really valued her. This attention, it felt good…she had never “been with a woman” before. It felt good.  
They kissed again, their bodies now interlocking, as they rubbed each other up the right way. Frenching each other eagerly, the two very different women felt an electric charge in each other’s presence, and Candace soon asserted herself, reaching round and squeezing Maxima’s firm ass.  
“Don’t fuck with me”, Candace said as she slapped Maxima’s bum.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it”, Maxima replied, stroking Candace’s beautiful mane.  
“Agreed?”  
Candace looked Maxima in the eyes, and after a brief second of thought, gave a clear “Yes”.

From a distance, Harley Quinn squatted, looking down upon the two women, licking her lips and trying to resist the urge to play with herself. The sight of the “couple” kissing made her horny, and sharpened her feelings of neglect by the Joker, who had been more interested in his feud with Batman than with entertaining her. “Why so serious?” she once asked him. He did not like that.  
She was envious of these two women…she wanted some action.

With that, the portal opened and the two women stepped into it, taking them to Almerac, and Maxima’s harem.

Harley Quinn saw the portal and an idea entered her twisted mind…


	7. The Quinn-tessence of Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley Quinn managed to sneak into Maxima's planet but was caught by the Queen of Almerac. Will she be a woman that has what it takes to join her harem?
> 
> As an extra, some naughty sexy scenes with the harem ladies

Content of the Story: F/F, oral, toy, BDSM, femdom, bondage, magic  
Subject: Superman TAS/Batman TAS/Justice League  
Characters involved: Harley Quinn/Candace/Zatanna/Maxima/Supergirl/Catwoman/Black Canary  
Author: Operandi (relugus@hotmail.com) and Victor2K (pigsbyvictor@hotmail.com)

 

CHAPTER 6: THE QUINN-TESSENCE OF SEX

Harley knew she had to move quickly; portals don’t hang around for long, though the Joker had told her they were like buses, “you wait for one trans-dimensional portal and three come along at once”, he said. For Harley, just this one would do. Get through this opening, she told herself, and you’ll find a whole lot more openings, and not of the portal variety.

She figured she’d have to keep the portal open somehow. But how? She did not have any high-tech wizardry at hand aside from her beloved bazooka. Then, she had a brainwave. A portal won’t close if something is passing through it!  
It might not work, but as ideas go, it was a damn good one.

She picked up a small pebble and threw it into the portal, running at full tilt towards the portal, which began to vibrate. The portal appeared to shrink, then, as the pebble passed through, it opened again.  
“Bingo!”

Harley Quinn bounded through the portal just as it finally closed. Candace, Maxima, and Harley Quinn were now gone.

 

Maxima took Candace by the hand and showed her along the corridor of the Almerian capital palace. “I have something to show you, Candace…come along!” Maxima kissed her guest then lead her to a large golden door.  
Stepping inside, Candace entered a large, luxurious room, pillars stood in rows down the length of the room, and beds, many of them four posters, lined the room.  
“You’re back”, a familiar voice echoed from one of the chambers. It was Catwoman, dressed in her skin tight suit, which highlighted all her features, every curve of that feline body. Candace was entranced by it, until she saw a blonde woman, wearing nothing more than a thin black thong, with her hair in pigtails. The woman was at Catwoman’s side, on all fours, her sexy butt displayed, a leash attached to a collar round her neck.  
“Why hello, there…who’s the new babe?” Catwoman was a little surprised to see someone like Candace here.  
“My name’s Candace, Maxima bought me here”, Candace suddenly realised who Catwoman’s pet was at that moment. “Black Canary? Is that Black Canary?”  
“Candace? Hmmm…that name sounds familiar…been so busy fucking the canary and super slut I had forgotten.”  
Candace was a little nervous., did Catwoman realise she was CandyAce?  
Catwoman smiled at Candace, patting her “canary” on the head.  
“You want to use her? She made Supergirl cum so hard earlier, you should have seen it. That do-gooding bitch was squirting like a fountain!”  
Maxima laughed.  
Candace was astonished…the mighty Supergirl licked to orgasm by Black Canary?  
“Errr….maybe later”, Candace replied, a little taken aback by what she had just witnessed. Maxima leaned toward Candace, touching her ass, “I’ll show you a good time…then I’ll show you how we do things here”, Maxima stroked her finger down Candace’s thighs. “I want to initiate you, Candace…you’ll enjoy the girls I have collected.”  
Zatanna appeared. “Nice catch, Maxima…though this one does not have powers…an unusual choice”. Maxima shrugged, “Candace has many qualities that make up for that…she’ll fit right in.”  
Zatanna nodded, “I like the look of her…sCandace, you’ll get a taste of my wand soon enough”, Zatanna winked at Candace dirtily.  
Catwoman and her bitch departed,.  
Maxima turned to Candace, kissing her on the cheek and groping her breast. “Come, let me show you pleasure beyond your imaginings”, Candace kissed back lustily. She did not entirely understand what drew her to Maxima, but it electrified her.

 

Harley Quinn snuck across the palace walls, sidestepping along the very narrow ledges. “I don’t like heights!” She said to herself, as she averted her gaze from the daunting view. “One false move and I’m Harley Pancake!” Moving along, she made her way to a window.  
She could hear something …faint moans. She’d guessed right. Upon arriving through the portal, she witnessed Candace and Maxima entering this very tower section, though she had not seen them since due to the approaching guards. Though Harley had a reputation for being loud and brash, she knew when to use stealth. She had that whole ninja thing down pat.  
Sounds like sex.  
As she moved closer to the window, the moans got louder, and Harley’s nipples got harder. They were now poking out from her tight, sexy costume. Fuck, why’s everyone else getting a seeing to except me!  
Harley was fed up with seeing everyone else get sex. Most guys would shove their manhood into her without hesitation, but Joker was more interested in Batman. Maybe that smiling assassin was really gay, maybe he fancied the Batman. They had always had a somewhat “unique” relationship, having failed to kill each other when the opportunity presented itself on several occasions.  
Mind you, she had to admit she had the hots for Batman. That big physique, those strong arms, that burly manner, tall dark and handsome, the man of her dreams. Once when Batman had cornered her, she offered to give herself up if he would punish her, give her the spanking she deserved for being such a bad girl. And what did Batman do? He said no and carted her off to the police and Arkham Asylum. What a square!  
The last time she and the Joker had had some action she was giving him a blow-job during a bankjob. When she complained about him not returning the favour, he told her to “not blow this out of proportion”. But she always ended up doing the blowing, whether it was his cock or her bazooka.  
She listened to the moaning and groaning, and wanted a piece of the action. “Fuck this ninja crap, I’m going in there!”  
Harley kicked the window open and strode in. The sight that greeted her made her nipples sharper than pencils.

“Oooh! Unnngh!”

She witnessed, right before her eyes, Catwoman pounding Black Canary hard with a massive strap-on. “Yeah, bitch, this is my law and order!”  
Catwoman pulled the Canary’s blonde pigtails, tugging hard. “Gonna fuck you till you can’t walk!”

Harley was speechless. She was in awe. She was getting horny.

She slumped into a nearby chair and felt her boobs and crotch. The two women were oblivious to her presence as they fucked, or rather Catwoman fucked Canary senseless.  
Harley did not even realise she was jerking herself off.

This went on and on, the sounds of fucking and frigging echoing the room, the smell of sex permeating.  
The sexual, powerful thrusts of Catwoman, whose giant strap-on dildo made Harley gasp in a mixture of terror and excitement, were penetrating Harley’s mind just as they were penetrating Canary’s body.  
She had always suspected Catwoman was capable of conquering females as well as males, but the sight before her still astonished her. If she’d known that, she would have accepted Catwoman’s offer a few month’s back to “come to my place for a little one-to-one”, which she had always thought just meant a chat. She felt a fool missing that signal!

Catwoman slammed the final devastating thrust, sending Black Canary over the edge. The two women screamed in unison, their bodies shaking.  
Black Canary slumped, her head resting on the pillow, her freshly fucked ass in the air. Catwoman sighed, then glanced around her. She saw something…red and black? A blur of red and black.

She looked again and there, on a chair at the end of the room, sitting with legs open, hands on boobs and crotch, masturbating herself frantically, was Harley Quinn.

“Harley?! What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Unnh…oooh…oh fuck, Catwoman!”  
The female criminal quickly tried to tidy herself and stand up, falling over on her ass in the process. Catwoman noticed the damp path between her legs, and those pointy nipples.

“Fancy seeing you round here, Quinny? Where’s Joker?”  
“Err, he’s busy doing his stuff, you know, always up to shit! Just, just thought I’d drop by!” Harley tried to laugh off the situation, but Catwoman looked very cross, and Harley knew you did not fuck with Catwoman.  
“You sneaked in the portal, didn’t you?”  
“Errr….came by bus…public transport has really improved hasn’t it? Well, err…I’d best be going…nice place you got here! I’ll be off home now!”

Harley turned quickly and made a break for the window. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this one, and she’d gotten out of some tough scrapes in her time.  
Stepping onto the outside ledge she saw Catwoman grabbing her whip and panicked, falling from the ledge.  
I’m a gonner, and I did not even get to write my own biography or my own comicbook.  
Harley Quinn closed her eyes and prayed to Lady Luck.

Suddenly, she felt female hands grabbing her ankles and opened her eyes to see everything upside down, looking up she saw a woman with red hair and gold armour, holding her by her ankles and flying.

She was carried back to where Catwoman was, and was thrown on the floor by the red-head beauty.  
“Th-thanks.”  
“You are lucky I am merciful, intruder. Maxima does not take kindly to intruders, she chooses who can and cannot travel to Almeria.”  
“Then…then why did you save me?”, Harley was still trying to catch her breath.  
“You have a nice ass…would be a pity for it to be damaged.”  
Harley blushed at the compliment, though was not sure whether to be flattered.  
“Now, I’m going to open a portal and chuck you out, ass and all”, Maxima declared, coldly. Quinn had not made a good first impression.  
Catwoman, however, had other ideas. “Queen Maxima, might I suggest that this harem lacks a court jester, and this one might just fit the bill”. Maxima seemed unconvinced, but Catwoman continued.  
“H-Harem?” Harely asked, puzzled.  
“Of course, she will have to prove herself worthy of a place in our Harem, prove that she’s more than just a hot piece of ass, and she will have to compensate for intruding on Almerian territory.”  
Maxima put her hands on her hips and pondered. “Hmmm…this jester seems a typical coomon slut to me…this is not the way we usually do things in Almeria…but…”

Harley had a million questions, few of which had been answered. “What kind of Harem is this?”  
Maxima smiled at Harley and laughed. “It’s a harem where girls fuck each other and get fucked.”  
Harley’s eyes widened. “Every day?”  
“Twenty four seven”, Catwoman assured her.  
Harley paused for a moment, trying to take it all in. Then squealed with joy.  
“Fuck yeah this is my idea of heaven! Please can I join!”  
Maxima looked stern, “Well, this is a very exclusive club, I’m not…”  
“Pretty please, with Batgirl on top!”  
Maxima paused for 30 seconds, weighing up her options, then announced her decision.  
“Harley Quinn, as you were not selected by me, you will have to prove yourself worthy of my harem. You must prove you can service the needs of me and my ladies, and that you are willing to allow yourself to be used as we see fit. Understand that you will have to earn your place from the bottom up, literally and figuratively. If you reach my standards you will be accepted, if you fail, you will be sent home in a titanium chastity belt.”

Catwoman whispered “oooh, that’s cruel”.

Harely weighed it all up for about 3 seconds, then announced her acceptance of Maxima’s offer.

Catwoman turned to Harley.  
“What about Joker?”  
“He can go fuck himself!”  
Catwoman laughed. “He probably will have to without you around, not like he’s the type sane women go for.”  
“This is gonna be great, I’m a shoe-in!”  
“Really? Quinny, you did hear what she said would happen if you lose?”  
“I won’t lose! I’m just about the most depraved slut in the universe, Cats!”

Maxima stamped her foot, “Harley, come here now and kneel before Maxima!”  
“Who do you think you are, Zod?!” Harley snarked back, before rushing to Maxima’s front and kneeling in front of her.  
“Attitude…well, we’ll see how much attitude you have when you see what I have planned for you, fruit-cake.” Maxima gripped Harley’s chin, “yes, you are pretty…pretty and unconventional. I like that…but I expect high standards.”  
Harley smiled up at Maxima, unsure of what she was heading into but relishing the excitement, this was certainly more fun than running errands for the Joker. Maybe, Harley thought, she would find in Maxima the idol she had thought the Joker would be.

“Good luck, Harley…you’ll need it, Maxima does not fuck around…well, she does, but you get the picture. Now, I’m off to fuck my little Canary so hard she’ll think she’s been double-teamed by Huntress and Batman…mmmm purrrrrrrr!”  
Catwoman slinked off, tail between her legs, giving Harley a wink as she left.

Maxima turned and walked to the ornate doorway, “follow me, and crawl on your knees…you will start from the bottom, remember.”  
Harley crawled behind Maxima, the Almerian’s proud ass swayed in front of Harley, who felt at one point as if Maxima was hypnotising her with her ass.  
Harley could not resist a childish joke as she crawled, “Woof Woof!” She barked as she crawled.  
“That mouth, there are better uses for it”, Maxima muttered, before turning to Harley and describing how “on my world, dogs are neutered.”  
That shut Harley up.  
Finally, they came to a small door, which opened as Maxima strode through the archway, followed by her “apprentice”.  
There, standing in the centre of the room, was Candace, surrounded and being licked by Maxima’s maids.  
Maxima and Candace exchanged sexy glances, then kissed passionately. “Are my maids pleasing you, Candace? If they are not I can have them horse-whipped.”  
“Mmm…no need, they are very…pleasing.” Candace sighed as she spoke, the sound of licking along her thighs and breasts impairing her concentration.  
“Hey, I recognise that bitch, it’s Candace! What the fuck is she doing here?!”  
Candace became alert and glared at Harley. “That’s a bit rich coming from little miss freak! Bet you ain’t getting any, you fruitcake!”  
Maxima shrugged. “Candace, I have bought you another maid to service your every whim”.  
“Who’s that?” Harley asked, puzzled.  
“Where is this new maid?” Candace looked around, a bit confused.  
Maxima grabbed Harley and lifted her up, “Hey! What you doing, Maxi?!” Harley squealed in shock.  
“Here!” Maxima declared, with a smile.  
“But…but that little bitch is not on your list!?” Candace looked disappointed.  
Maxima then gripped Harley’s tits, and, squeezing them, invited Candace to check out the goods. “She invited herself here, and I was going to have her thrown out, but take a look at the goods, Candace!”  
Maxima spun Harley around and bent her over, inviting Candace to have a good look at Harley’s sexy little ass. “She’s going to have to earn her keep…prove herself…she’s going to be your new maid, the lowest ranked maid, use her as you see fit, consider her a gift from you to me, Candace. You, the other Harem ladies, and the maids, can use Harley as you see fit, in fact, I want you to use and abuse her…” Maxima’s eyes narrowed and she grinned, “the more the merrier.”  
“Hey, I didn’t know I was gonna be some stinkin’ maid! I want out!”  
Maxima laughed, “Is that so, Harley? I will ready the titanium chastity belt then, hmmm?”  
“I was thinkin’ I’d get fucked, not have to “service” this snooty diva!”  
“Belt?”  
Harley relented, “oh…oh ok…I’ll be your friggin’ maid.” Harley was finding this not what she expected. Maxima, she realised, was not operating a charity.

Maxima gestured to the maids, “Prepare her”, she ordered.  
Within seconds, Harley was being removed from her costume and put into a slutty maid’s outfit. “Hey, why do the other maids get to wear skirts that reach down to their upper thighs…everyone will be able to see my ass!” The maids gave no answer.  
While Harley was being prepared for her new role, Maxima and Candace went out into the small lounge. Candace leaned against the white fur-lined wall, while Maxima approached her, placing both her hands against the wall, either side of Candace’s head.  
“What’s a girl got to do to get attention?” Candace asked, sexily.  
“Well…you’ve done most of those things, Candace…but I like…total commitment from my girls…” Maxima leaned forward and kissed Candace, her tongue probing the mortal woman’s mouth hungrily.  
“Y-your…your good…” Candace panted.  
“My fingers are even better…”  
Maxima hitched up Candace’s skirt and stroked her index finger against Candace’s clit.  
“Oooh myyyy!”  
Maxima smiled and grinned.  
Candace was not going to let this get one-sided, and struck back, pushing forward toward Maxima, kissing her back deeply, and grabbing the crotch of her costume, roughly groping her. Maxima was amazed at such feistiness; even the most masculine of Almerian men could learn a thing or two from Candace, who gave as much as she received despite being a mere mortal.  
The two women kissed and sucked at each other ferociously, unpeeling each other’s clothes as Candace straddled the mighty Almerian warrior, who sucked on the mortal woman’s tits, making her groan.  
Simultaneously, the two women fingered each other, making them both hump upon each other’s digits. Maxima had never imagined a mere mortal could do this to her, excite her so much.  
In a matter of minutes, the two women came loudly and hard.

As Harley stood in the adjacent room, her costume now gone and her new maid’s outfit being fastened on, and tightened into place, the thong panties digging between and pronouncing her exposed butt-cheeks, she overheard the screaming and groaning emanating from Maxima and Candace. She became jealous.  
“Why ain’t I been fucked? I got a nice package, got everythin’ a guy or gal could want, and I can make ‘em laugh too, not many can do that, certainly not that party pooper Batgirl, what a cowl!”  
Harley grunted and pouted like a child who had just opened her Christmas presents and been disappointed. She was hoping Maxima would give her a good seeing to, seeing as it had been so long since the Joker had banged her on top of an ice cream van after making ingenious use of ice cream cones.  
“You girls can do me if you like”, Harley offered, swaying her hips and sticking her tits out, which was not difficult as the top of her maid’s outfit barely held her petite yet ample jugs in place.  
“Come on…it’s all up for grabs…first serve, first cum!”  
One of the maids, a red-head with a curvy bust and cute buns, with anime-ish eyes, spoke, “We need Candace’s permission.”  
“C’mon…you don’t have to do everything that jumped up bitch tells you, you can have me while Max and Candy are doing the bitch with two backs.”  
The maids ignored Harley’s offer and continued, lacing up Harley’s corset.  
“You’re missing the best ride in the theme park, girls. Fuck that’s tight!”  
Then a collar was fitted around Harley’s neck, “Hey, this is kinky!”  
The maids then grabbed Harley and bent her over, as one of them pulled aside her panties and slipped something inside her pussy.  
“W-what’s that?!” Harley asked, confused, as she could not feel what was now inside her.  
“You will find out soon enough”, the blonde maid announced.

The outfit was complete. The other girls wore similar get-up to Harley, though they wore white and black maid’s outfits, whereas Harley’s was red and black, the same colour as her costume. “Gotta keep the brand consistency”, Harley mused.  
Corsets at the waist, very, very short skirts (Harley’s being the shortest), stockings going right up to the upper thighs, and a black leather collar round the neck. These maids’ outfits were originally designed to please Almerian male warriors, who were rewarded with female maids to attend to their needs and reward their greatness. Maxima found them equally as pleasing as her male counterparts and thus co-opted them for the maids she would use in her Harem.

“There, done.” The big-titted brunette maid announced, at the very moment Candace and Maxima emerged from the adjacent room. They appeared to have been discussing something, Harley heard something about a tip-off of some sort.  
They kissed and then parted. Maxima was heading out to find the next target on her list, while Candace was going to settle down and have some fun with her new “thing”,

“Now…”, Candace smiled as she walked over to a device on her bedroom table. “Let’s get little Harley started, hmmm?”  
“Hey, when am I going to get some action, Candy-ass?” Harley asked, pointedly.  
“Right about…now!”  
Candace pushed a button on the device with a malicious grin and that instant Harley felt a pulse in her pussy…vibrating, setting her clit on fire…spreading through her entire body.  
“Hey, wha-oooh….wha…fuuuuuuuuuuuuck…ugnghhh!”  
The arousal exploded through Harley’s body, but held her at the point of orgasm, never taking her past it. Harley squirmed, whimpered, and groaned.  
“Kneel before Candace.”  
“No fucking way!”  
“Kneel!”  
Candace sent another sexual shockwave through Harley, again denying her orgasm.  
“Oh god please…unnnngh…please let me…cuuuuummmm!”  
“Only if you do as told, you impudent baboon!”  
Candace smiled, “How’s about an orchestra?” She pushed more buttons on her handset device, and the other maids all groaned and squirmed in unison.  
As a mortal on Earth, Candace had had little power other than that given via her father, and was always overshadowed by those super-heroines and villainesses. Maxima had rewarded her for her boldness with the means to use it to express her will, as Harley Quinn was now finding out.

Before her, five pretty maids in squirmed and begged her to let them cum, as she tormented them.  
“If you wish to cum, lick my boots…lick them clean…I want to see my reflection…then, maybe, I’ll let you cum.” Candace flicked her hair and sat in her luxurious chair, whilst her desperately horny servants gathered round her feet and started licking, even the impetuous Harley Quinn.

Candace felt that the night she met Maxima was the best of her life.  
Harley, tortured by orgasm denial as she licked the haughty woman’s feet, was beginning to wonder if she would survive Maxima’s trial. Candace was certainly not going to give Harleen Quinzell an easy ride to Harem membership, which was just the way Maxima liked it.

Harley licked and licked for all she was worth,, then, just as it she was seemed about to be rewarded for her diligent work, Candace got up, turned round, lifted her skirt and ordered Harley to “lick my ass”, while letting the other maids cum. And cum they did, loud and hard, while Harley, her pussy dripping wet, her body aching for release, had to lick Candace’s luscious bum-cheeks. Harley was made to feel like the kid at school who has to stay behind while everyone else goes home.  
It was so unfair…but Candace’s ass was fun to lick, she was indeed a “Candy-Ass”, Harley had to admit.

After the ass-licking, Harley looked up at the sleek woman who held her orgasm in her hands and pleaded, “I wanna cum…pretty please with Batgirl on top?” Candace smirked.  
“Too bad…now lick my tits!”  
Harley did just that, licking and sucking, servicing the woman she had always despised as a “smart-dressed bore”, all in pursuit of her now long-held ambition to have an orgasm. It was now all Harley could think of. True, she’d always been a very sexual person, often very horny and eager to fuck. The amount of times she’d allowed Batman to catch her in the hope that big old Bats would drill her like an oil well, she’d lost count of. Even so, that was all part of the psychotic kaleidoscope of her life. Craziness and crime always took equal footing with sex, but now Harley Quinn was thinking of three things; Sex…Sex…Sex.

The lust that had led her to Almerac had not led to satisfaction; instead, it had led her even deeper into lust, beyond her most depraved imaginings, and when you are talking about a girl like Harley, that’s very depraved.

Circling her tongue around Candace’s erect nipples, then sucking it deeply and slowly, the Joker’s right-hand woman demonstrated a surprising flair for the Sapphic arts.

Harley licked and sucked Candace’s tits for all she was worth, spurred on by the overwhelming need to cum. Candace seemed to approve, deciding that maybe, this Harley Quinn nutcase had some redeeming qualities, after all. She was good at the titty-sucking, Candace had to give her that, thought she was not going to give Ms Quinn her long-cherished orgasm just yet.  
Candace enjoyed Harley’s tit-licking for a few more moments.  
Then she decided she had had enough…of the titty-sucking. She wanted something more…intimate.  
Candace hitched up her skirt and opened her thighs in front of Harley, revealing that she was wearing no panties (Maxima had taken them), and beckoning to her new apprentice maid, instructed her to “lick my pussy and make me cum, then I might just let you cum…if I am feeling generous, which I am not right now, guess you’ll have to persuade me, Quinny.”  
Harley licked with all her might, swirling, dancing her tongue over Candace’s inner thighs, threading it between her pussy lips, then circling round her waiting clit, closer with each revolution of her tongue, making Candace anticipate the pleasures to come.

And come they did. Harley Quinn proved she was as devious and cunning in the art of cunnilingus as she was in the art of crime, teasing Candace’s clit with well-timed flicks and licks. Candace had to give the psychopathic fruitcake some credit, she was, to her surprise, a damn fine pussy licker.  
But Candace wanted more, she wanted this little jester to work for any sexual gratification Candace might generously decide to bestow upon her. Unlike Harley, the Gotham socialite was a classy woman who expected her sex to be like her wine; of the finest vintage.  
“Oooh…ummm…good work, Harley…keep it up…” Candace groaned, “”keep it up…unnnh…and I might give you the orgasm you so desperately want…mmmm…but first you…must please me…”  
Harley licked and sucked, flicked and slicked, tongue on clit, swirling around, then finding the entrance, and licking inside.  
“Ooooh! Mmmmm…Yes…”  
“Please me…mmm…ladies first, sluts second!” Candace demanded more and more of her sex servant, who, unusually, was not making wisecracks. Mind you, it’s difficult to make smart-arse remarks when your head is buried between Candace’s delicious thighs. Many men would envy Harley, and many men would also like to be between Harley’s curvaceous yet petite thighs.  
But there were no men here, just two sexy, sexual, sensual, and horny females indulging in Sapphic pleasures.  
“Mmmmm…I bet Bruce Wayne would get a boner seeing this…mmmm yeah, all big and hard for me.”  
Harley stopped licking for a moment. “Your taste in men is yuck! Batman is my kind of man, he’s everything that Wuce Brayne isn’t. Bats is sooo dreamy!”  
Candace grabbed Harley’s head and shoved it back between her thighs, “Did I ask for your opinion, shut up and eat my pussy, bitch, or I’ll leave you in cum-limbo!” Harley quickly reverted back to servicing Candace’s wet crotch. She gave her crazy servant a little reminder of what she was working for with a brief buzz of the vibrator inside Harley’s wet soaking sex.  
That made Harley even more horny, even more desperate to cum, and even more willing to service Candace’s every whim.  
“Mmmm…Ooooh…that’s it…right there…oh yeah…mmmm…”  
Harley licked and licked, the sound of slurping accompanying her skillful attentions.  
“OOoooh! Fuck yeah! Unnngh…I’m gonna cum…ummm…lick me, you little whore!”  
Candace squirmed and writhed, her body on fire with lust as the jester cum maid flourished her tongue upon her soft wet entrance.  
“OOOOHHH!! Fuuuuck! Oh my god! YEEEEESSSS!”  
Candace finally exploded, screaming loudly, thrusting her hips in Harley’s face, before slumping back on her chair.  
Harley looked up at her, her face covered in Candace’s pussy juice, a very different kind of make-up to the kind she was used to.  
“I think I’m going to get top marks”, Harley declared, smugly.

Candace quickly composed herself, patting Harley on the head. “Well, that was very good, I must admit. On Earth it would be enough, but I’ve learnt from Maxima that standards on Almerac are much higher. You did service my feet and kiss my ass, which is a good start but you are going to have to prove you can amuse and pleasure us in every way…this is just the basics!”

“What the fuck!? I was fucking amazing! Surely I’m part of the Harem now?!”

“Harley, you’ve clearly been spoiled by that psychopathic clown, you’re gonna have to do a lot more try-outs to earn your place here, and, besides, Maxima decides your fate, not me. She will be away for quite a while, and during that “while”, you will service anyone you are told to service, in every way, with all your holes.”

“Hey! What’’s a girl gotta do round here to get some respect?”

“Spread her legs and suck.” Candace’s reply was blunt and to the point. She followed it with a 2 minute buzz of the vibe inside Harley’s sopping wet pussy, at a setting which bought Quinn close to orgasm, but denied her the ultimate release.

“Fuuuck! When do I get to fucking cum?!” Harley asked, like a child enquiring about Christmas presents. “This ain’t funny, making me chase orgasms, just like Mr. J!”

Candace rolled down her skirt and put her hands on her hips, standing and looking down at Harley. “You’ll cum when you’ve earned your place, that’s when you’ll cum.”

It was then that Zatanna entered the room, dressed in her top hat and sexy costume. “Well, whaddya know”, Harley laughed, “I never thought you’d be part of this gig, Zatty…always thought of you as a Miss Prissypants.”  
Zatanna smirked, “If that were the case, why would I dress like this, hmmm? I am as well-versed in the sexual realm as the magical one.” Zatanna transformed her wand into a cane and struck Harley’s left breast with it.  
“OOOWWW!”  
Zatanna turned to Candace, “what’s this little crazy doing here? Surprised Maxima would choose such a…woman.” The magician looked puzzled and more than a little contemptuous of Harley.  
“Maxima did not choose her”, Candace replied, “she sneaked over here, through the portal…”  
“Well, worms do travel through wormholes”, Zatanna rolled her eyes.  
Harley stuck her juice-coated tongue out at Zatanna childishly.  
“Maxima says we can all use her as we choose, she’s ours to fuck and fuck around with, gotta earn her place.” Candace laid down the facts of Harley’s situation.  
“Well…” Zatanna mused, holding her wand under Harley’s chin, “you, Harleen Quinzell, will have to go a long way to earn my respect. I will try out some new spells on you, of a very sexual variety, and then maybe, if you please me, I’ll vote in your favour. Displease me, and I’ll tell Maxima.”  
Candace smiled, “I’ll leave you with our new resident…Hmm…I have always wanted to see if it’s true Supergirl’s pussy is made of steel.” Candace’s expression took on a devilish tone.  
Zatanna laughed, “It must be to withstand the things I’ve shoved into it!” Candace’s eyes widened, and, ever the socialite, she wanted to prove herself the best. She saw her lack of super-powers as a small hurdle rather than an obstacle.  
Zatanna waved her wand and cast a spell, “Sunuinac Suivaheb!”, and in an instant Harley was on her hands and knees like a dog. Quinn tried to speak, but all she could do was bark.  
“Seiklaw!” Zatanna ordered, and Harley grudgingly obeyed. She should have known Zatanna was a kinky bitch, all that prissy do-gooding was a cover for her true nature. It made Harley think of that other do-gooding Miss Prissypants, Batgirl. Bet she’s hankerin’ after a spankerin’…she’s just a freak…like me!  
Being in thrall to Zatanna, a situation which would normally result in Harley being frog-marched to the nearest police station, now took on a whole different tone. It was making Harley even more excited than she already was. Walking behind Zatanna gave her a great view of that ass, tightly encased in the black leotard, surrounded by fishnet stockings. Harley could look at that all day. Maybe she’d get to turn the tables and make Zatanna her bitch. The thought did occur to her that delivering all these babes to Mr. J would make him eternally grateful to her, and that in turn would reap rewards…maybe he’d give her Batman and his Bat-cock to play with.

Candace entered Supergirl’s chamber, and was shocked and aroused by what she saw. The beautiful super-heroine was trussed up in a humiliating fashion, legs spread wide and arms above her head, weakly struggling against the Kryptonite chains which held her in place. She sighed and groaned as one of Maxima’s toys, an enormous Almerian dildo, rotated inside her tight soaking pussy. Nipple clamps teased her nipples with subtle electrical currents, adding to the pressure on her body.  
Supergirl whimpered and groaned, squirming and writhing on the large bed, her mind consumed by the intense pleasure. Candace wondered if the right thing to do was to free Supergirl, but she doubted the stuck-up do-gooder would be grateful for such aid. No, Candace was going to do right by herself, and change the pecking order.  
Supergirl looked up at Candace, “who…who…” she trilled in between loud groans. “Name’s Candace, Super-bitch, and don’t you forget it!”  
Supergirl frowned briefly before another turn of the dildo decimated her will again.  
“Now…who has the power? Who’s on top, eh?” Candace reveled in the fact that she, a mere “mortal”, someone who the likes of Supergirl and Superman looked down on, was now in a position of power while Supergirl was utterly helpless.  
Candace climbed on the bed and straddled the super-heroine, grinning. “Now we’re going to play a game I call “101 Uses for Supergirl!”  
Candace took both of Supergirl’s tits in her hands and squeezed them. “Mmmm…this…” she whispered as she trailed her fingers along Supergirl’s curvaceous figure, “toy…is going to be such fun to play with. Think a mere mortal can’t make you cum, Supergirl? Let me demonstrate to you what Candace can do…hehee!” The woman giggled as she leered at and caressed the helpless super-heroine


	8. The Huntress Become the Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huntress is Maxima's next target and she had the help of Gotham's finest to achieve her goal.
> 
> Lastest chapter written till date. Series will be resumed one day

Content of the Story:M/F, F/F, dildo, toy, vibe, , Femdom

Subject: Superman TAS/Batman TAS/Justice League

Characters involved: Maxima/Huntress/Joker (other as special guests)

 

CHAPTER 7: THE HUNTRESS BECOMES THE HUNTED

Helena Bertinelli scanned the night-time horizon, looking for her favourite thing in the world. Trouble.

There as, alas, not much trouble tonight. It was all so dull, so…uneventful. Helena wondered what the other girls were getting up to. Bet they are having more fun than me, but then that’s the perks of being in their special club.

Helena had always been something of an outsider; her methods met with disapproval from the stuck-up heroes at the Justice League. She certainly wouldn’t take lectures from an Amazonian and a couple of billionaires. And as for Black Canary? Well, she respected her, but she sometimes that blonde bombshell would really grind her gears. Yep, she was better off doing her own thing, making her own rules, but, it did leave her out of the loop, without the inside track on the latest adventures to be had. Times like this, she wished the Oracle was around to give her some pointers.

Looking into her binoculars, she eyed a gang of armed robbers who had just raided a bank. Her eyes lit up.

“Naughty, naughty, boys”, she whispered to herself.

Instantly, she sprung into action, bursting to life, racing across the rooftops, then leaping down onto the city streets, her cape slowing her descent so she glided onto a parked van, the very one the robbers were intending to use. They opened the doors and hauled the cash and gold into the van.

“We’re makin’ a killin’ here, Darby!”

“Quit yammering and get this swag in the van, the cops will be here soon, but it’s the Batman we should be worried about!”

“Okay, okay, I’m movin’ my ass one hundred percent, Caggy!” Darby sped up noticeably at the mere mention of Batman.

“Looks like we’re home and dry!” Caggy sighed, as he placed the final bag, about to close the doors of the van.

“Its me you should worry about, boys!”

They looked up and saw a dark-haired woman atop the van, crouching casually.

“HUNTRESS!” Darby and Caggy shouted in unison.

“Thank you, it’s always good to get a comic-book style introduction, don’t you think?” Huntress gave a wry smile, before the two men pulled out their guns and fired at Huntress, but she quickly somersaulted over them and, grabbing the wrist of one, spun him in round, twisting his arm behind his back and pulling the gun from his hands, while kicking the other’s arm and sending his gun dropping to the ground.

Huntress pinned Darby’s hands behind his back while Caggy got to his feet and swung his fist at Huntress, which she dodged with ease. “My, my, that’s no way to treat a lady! Where’s the foreplay, boys? You’ve shot your loads way to fast.”

Huntress let Darby go then delivered a high kick to his back raising him into the air before he dropped to the ground face first. Caggy tried to run for it but found himself, only to be tripped up by a wired fired from Huntress’ crossbow. He toppled to the ground like his partner in crime.

Huntress picked them up and handcuffed the pair of them, only to be sent flying by a kick from a large, muscle-bound man. Huntress tumbled along the floor, but got up quick enough to evade the swinging fist that followed.

“Ah, the token tank, every criminal team has one!”

Huntress kicked and punched back, having little effect, but dodging the muscle’s attacks. Somersaulting and cart-wheeling, her tight sexy costume leaving little to the imagination, she produced a wire from her utility belt and circled the big man, evading his attacks as she did so, then used her crossbow to winch herself up to a horizontal flag pole above, where she wrapped the wire round, doing gymnastic swings round and round the pole, which pulled the big guy up by ankles, upside down, till he was hanging from the pole.

Huntress landed upright in front of the helpless brute. “Seems you lack my skill in pole-dancing, hmm?”

Darby and Caggy got up (with some difficulty given they were both cuffed) and tried to make another escape attempt but ran straight into a shadowy, dark figure.

“BATMAN!”

“The one and only”, came the dead-pan, deep voiced reply.

Batman hauled up the two criminals by their coats and threw them in the van, slamming the door shut. “You could have come a little earlier, Mr. Bat.” Huntress remarked, more than a little irritated. “I was watching your little show, quite impressed by how you handled the tank.”

“Better than you handled Bane”, Huntress snapped back, and then regretted her words.

She could see from Bruce’s reaction that she had gone too far with that remark.

That moment of awkwardness was shattered by the sound of police sirens, and the two quickly fled to a rooftop several blocks away.

Huntress turned to Batman, “look, I’m sorry for what I said…I’ve been feeling kind of empty lately. Not much doing. I have not seen the Question in months, I’m thinking of dating that other guy, the Answer.”

Batman didn’t smile at all at that joke, but he seemed to accept her apology.

“We have important matters to discuss. I’ve lost contact with Black Canary, after she went looking for Catwoman. I found her bike at Miller Harbour, but there was no trace of her. I’m concerned that something has happened to her.”

Huntress rolled her eyes, “she can handle herself. Me and her, we worked together, but we drifted apart, you know? I don’t keep any canaries in my cages these days.”

Huntress recalled how she and Dinah had once been close friends, working together as part of the Birds of Prey, kicking ass in an all-women team. They got close, real close, but Dinah went cold on her when Helena touched her body. She felt rejected and they both looked for excuses to go back to their old rivalry, all because of “that night”. She was a little concerned for Dinah, but Helena did not want to go back to that part of her life, she was done with it.

Batman turned and looked out toward the bright moon in the sky above Gotham City. “Dinah’s not the only female heroine to disappear. We’ve lost contact with Zatanna, too. On top of that, the Joker’s goons have been spotted in various Gotham locations, he and Falconi Jnr are up to something, Riddler may be involved, too, and even I can’t do several things at once.”

“Even the great Batman?”

“Please. I need you’re help, Huntress.”

Helena admitted to herself she was worried about Dinah. It seemed like Bruce wanted her back on the team.

“Hm. Does this mean I’m back in the Justice League?”

“You know I can’t make that happen”, Bruce replied, a little weary.

“Okay…okay…I’ll do it, I’ll find the bird. I’ll expect you to repay me, you know?”

“Just find her.”

Batman fired his grapple gun and soared up into the air, swooping through the skies.

Harley crawled on all fours and followed Zatanna, still enjoying that sexy magician’s ass. Then, in front of her, she saw Catwoman leading a blonde female whose hair was in pig tails. It was Black Canary.

Selina smiled at Zatanna, then they kissed each other passionately. “Isn’t it time we shared our bitches?” Zatanna asked.

“Well, they are both in season.”

Dinah looked more than a little uneasy at the thought of getting down and dirty with the freak Harley Quinn. Even after being fucked by Catwoman and Maxima, and licking Supergirl’s smooth Kryptonian pussy, she felt like that was crossing a boundary.

When she hesitated, Catwoman struck her whip upon Dinah’s ass, clarifying the decision for her.

Black Canary crawled over behind Harley, and began to lick her crotch, just like a dog.

Zatanna grinned, “you know, Selina, its surprising the common ground we have. When it comes to these two bitches, we’re on the same side. This whole goodies and baddies thing gets in the way. I’m beginning to see things you’re way and it makes so much sense.”

Harley groaned and rocked on her hands and knees as she felt the tingling of Canary’s tongue on her clit.

“Oh my…oooh…oh billy bob fuckingtons!” Harley exclaimed.

Harley was hoping that she would finally get to cum, god, BC’s tongue was certainly capable of taking her to that point and beyond.

“Lick me you slutty bird!” Harley squealed as the slurping sounds emerged from her crotch and she felt that feminine tongue weave its way into and around her sex.

Canary was too busy licking and Harley was too busy being licked to notice Zatanna and Catwoman French kissing each other and squeezing each other’s bums.

Maxima soared through the sky, following the purple, black and white slender figure making its way down the narrows of Gotham, through the slums. Batman had not been the only one observing her fight with the criminals’ earlier. Maxima was impressed, but she wanted to see more of this Huntress before ensnaring her.

Maxima had gleaned enough from Zatanna to figure out how to approach the so-called Huntress. She knew where Huntress was heading, and had duly tipped off the criminals,, with the aid of Candace, whose connection with Rupert Thorne gave her in turn a connection to Falconi Jnr, thus enabling her to tip off the Joker. Harley would not have been pleased to be out of the loop on anything involving her beloved Joker, but Maxima did not yet trust her, after all, she had sneaked into Almerac. She needed to be sure Harley was not being the Joker’s little snitch. It was one thing for Harley to service Maxima and her harem, but quite another for her to accept non-Joker cock. Yes, she would have to do something to show she was not the Joker’s bitch, prove she’s not his, and that she serves Maxima. Given Harley’s devotion to Mr. J, that would be quite a test.

“See you later, hunted Huntress”.

Maxima opened a portal to Almerac and shot through it.

Far below, Huntress was speeding through the Gotham slums on her bike, toward a place she knew to be a Falconi mob hideout; Miller Harbour. Helena knew that Catwoman had clashed with Falconi and Thorne by beating them to the punch when it came to stealing. The Gotham bank was one such location which Thorne and Falconi had targeted before; a couple of years ago, they staged a highly covert robbery, buying off the security officers and slipping in and out quickly and efficiently. It was a masterly effort by the two crime lords. The police covered-up the incident, in fear of the damage to their reputation if the truth ever got out about the corrupt security officers and police. Even the great detective, Batman, was unaware of the heist, and did not believe men like Falconi and Thorne capable of such insidious activity. They were, after all, men who tended to rely on brute force and bullying to get their way. Besides, Batman at that time had his hands full with Poison Ivy and Two-Face.

But one man suspected the heist and the police cover-up; the Question. His obsessive attention to detail, to finding conspiracies wherever and whenever they occurred, may have irritated the other Justice League members, but they were invaluable talents when it came to finding the most secretive crimes.

The Question told Huntress much of his suspicions; she was his confidant and lover, one of the few people who listened to him, who didn’t think of him as a fruitcake. He was, to her, uniquely charming and enticing, a man of mystery and depth, a man whose talents could drive Helena to shattering orgasms. Just thinking about him made Helena wet. She had longed for him so much recently, just as she had longed for Dinah.

And then there was Batman. She was sure she was not the only woman who was frustrated at his “professionalism”. Would it hurt at all to get his bat-cock out and fuck us kinky super-heroines? Heck, even Catwoman found it hard to get to his hardness.

“God, why do I always fancy the difficult ones?, she sighed.

Was it a coincidence that Catwoman had recently been spotted near the very same bank? Odder still, Catwoman, or someone, appeared to have entered but not taken anything, a highly unusual thing to do, even given Catwoman’s eccentricity. Why sneak into a bank if you are not going to steal? Did she do it purely for the challenge?

Nope, no way she’d just do that for kicks.

Later, Catwoman was allegedly in Miller Harbour, which also happened to be Falconi’s domain. Something fishy was going on, and Dinah went there to find out.

Huntress arrived at Miller Harbour, parking her bike at an inconspicuous distance from the entrance; discreetly moving in the shadows, she used her grappling hook to overcome the high fences and made her way across the Warehouse rooftops, her silhouette only briefly visible against the pale moonlight. The sea made a pleasing sound as it lapped against the breakwater. It didn’t take long for Huntress to find an old, dilapidated Warehouse, one with light emerging from a tiny crack in its ceiling tiles, one which was so tiny it would have escaped a less sharp mind than Helena’s.

Huntress peered through the gap, and there, far beneath her, amongst wooden crates and broken palettes, she saw Falconi and Thorne sitting opposite each other, surrounded by their goons.

Using sound amplifiers in her ear piece, she was able to hear the conversation between the two men. “We need to get this stash outta here before those costumed do-gooders find out!” Falconi urged. “Of course, of course, my men are on it, we’ll send it to Yun “Cruel” Chan in China…” Falconi grunted dismissively, “Batman and his cohorts need no jurisdiction, we all know what he’ll do if he finds us out”. Thorne folded his arms, “well, Batman for one is very busy right now, and we’ve removed certain other potential troublemakers from the scene, such as the cat and the canary. As long as they are in their cages we have an ace up our sleeves.”

“Well, we’d best be hurryin’, time is money, and we’re wasting it chin-waggin’ here”, Falconi impatiently got up and ushered to his men to leave. Likewise, Thorne left with his mob, too.

Bingo!

Huntress felt a rush of excitement at having got such a ton of info to give Batman. She’d take down Thorne and Falconi herself if there weren’t so many goons, but knew the important thing was to get the info to Batman. She hadn’t felt the delight of success such as this in a long-time, and hoped she’d soon be bustin’ chops. Not that Dinah would be grateful, Helena felt the blonde always underappreciated her, never truly accepted her as an equal. Maybe I should demand a reward for my help, thought Helena, as she pondered the thought of Batman and Black Canary servicing her needs and grinned widely.

Remaining in the shadows, Huntress waited for the mob leaders and their goons to depart the Warehouse.

As Thorne and Falconi walked alongside each other towards their cars, Thorne whispered to Falconi, “that was quite the performance back there”, “not bad acting from you either, Thorne”.

The two men left, and Huntress waited a few more moments before moving across the rooftops to head out to her bike. Leaping across several warehouses, she made her way out of the harbour.

It was at that moment that a searchlight suddenly shone on Huntress, blinding her for a few vital seconds. “What the?”

When Helena regained sight she saw a large gathering of Thorne and Falconi’s men, and an even larger contingent of men dressed as clowns.

Turning to search around for an escape route, everywhere there were men closing in on her.

“No problem, think you can take me on? This is a piece of cake!”

Huntress ran towards the crowd facing her and leapt towards them, firing her grappling hook to a lamp-post and swinging herself round to change direction and head to what was her right, using the confusion to her advantage, she landed in amongst one of the crowds and, taking out her baton, somersaulted over several of them and swung the baton at their ankles, toppling them, then quickly spun round and high-kicked a clown in the face, sending him reeling into the people behind him.

There was no exit, she’d have to make one by beating her way through.

“Who wants an ass-kickin!” she yelled as she elbowed a skinny, tall attacker, and scissor kicked another, then slid under a large thug before kneeing him in the groin. She left a trail of staggering, collapsed men in her wake, fighting towards an exit, any exit.

Helena reveled in the adrenaline, the excitement, the danger, enjoying every punch and kick she dished out to these scum and lowlife. Even as she fought against terrible odds, she delighted in the violence and intensity.

She took out her crossbow and rapidly fired it at three clowns, knee-capping them. “Excuse me”, she said in mock politeness as she rushed past them, a mess of fifteen beaten men in her wake.

Another attacker, this one a gun-toting mobster, took a shot at her, hurling a wooden plank at her, the loud whoosh of its spinning echoing in her ears as it span over her head and hit another mobster.

“You guys ain’t bright, are you?” Huntress mocked as she took down yet another mobster, then high-kicked another clown for good measure.

While Huntress had been caught up in the adrenaline of the fighting she had not noticed a large fish net, held above her by men standing on the ceilings of two of the warehouses, and a group of clowns with ropes, waiting to jump down and ambush Huntress.

Suddenly, the attackers on the ground backed away from Huntress, looking fearful.

“You’ve finally got the message, boys, if you don’t want your ass kicked, don’t get in my way, hmmm?” Huntress triumphantly walked past the defeated attackers, and as she raised her grapple gun looked up and saw a large fishnet descending upon her. Helena tried to dash out of its range, but was too late, its heavy weight pushing her down as it landed upon her. Taking out a knife, she tried to cut the thick ropes, but was soon kicked to the ground by one of the clowns who had just descended. “No…no…”

“Looks like we’ve caught a big one, fishermen!”

Huntress knew that voice, that creepy, sadistic voice.

The clowns gathered round her and quickly wrapped rope around the fish-net, binding Huntress, who, as she tried to get to her feet, found her ankles had been bound.

“Black Canary provided me with those fish-nets”, the smiling, white-faced, green haired clown said, as he approached her, his slender figure as strange as it was menacing. The clowns laughed, but Huntress didn’t find it funny.

“What have you done to her?” Huntress demanded, as she struggled to escape her bonds even as more were tied round her.

“I have no idea, Hunty darling. Why should I care when I have such a delightful bird as you? Tell you the truth, hun, I always preferred you to that Canary and her big mouth. Something about your dark hair and tight ass makes this clown very smiley.”

Huntress scowled at the Joker.

His smile turned to a dark, maniacal stare, as he looked at the helpless Huntress, before turning to the crowd of mobsters and clowns.

“Well, boys, we went fishing and we caught ourselves a stupid bird. We have preyed upon a booby bird, and what fine boobies she has, hahhahaha!”

“You’ll pay for this, Joker!” Huntress said, scornfully, now laying on her side, completely trussed up, fishnet wrapped around her, ropes fastened tightly round the net.

Standing behind the Joker were Thorne and Falconi, looking ever so smug.

“If you want my opinion, I felt their performances were a little on the hammy side, compared to my subtle nuances, but hey, everyone’s a critic, eh, Hunty? Fear not, you’ll soon be performing for me, on the stage, and looking at the way you dress, I can think of plenty of uses for you.” Joker grinned broadly.

“You’ll regret this, Joker!” Huntress warned, looking somewhat ridiculous threatening while bound and totally helpless.

“Oh, don’t be such a grumpy goose, you’re going to have a ball!”

The Joker took a red ball with straps attached to it out of his pocket and, while Huntress wiggled about on the ground, forced her mouth open and stuffed the red ball in, strapping it round her head.

“Huuummmfghhffffffuuuu!”

“You know, darling, that’s the most sense you’ve talked all day”, quipped the Joker,, in mock husband tone, before kicking Huntress over to the clowns. “Haul the meat off to my lair”, he ordered, before turning to Falconi and Thorne.

“Give ‘er to us and we can have ‘er sold off to certain fine purchasers of slaves, she’ll sale for a high price, and you get a share, Mr. J”, Falconi said, dripping with sleazy menace.

“No, no…it’s not about the money, it’s about having Batman’s precious little bitches to myself. I’m not interested in your petty dealings, your mob vanity and posturing.”

“Hey, we helped you snare this dumb bitch,, we own a piece of her.”

“Boys, if you don’t accept your good fortune, they’ll be finding pieces of you in several places. Hmmm?” The Joker looked at the two gangsters with a glare of chilling evil, making them feel the ground beneath their feet feel as if it had disappeared.

Thorne and Falconi backed off. “Okay, okay, you can keep the bitch, I don’t care so long as she’s kept in a cage in your toy play-set, or whatever it is you live in.”

The Joker’s expression changed almost instantly upon the mobster’s concession.

“See, we can all get along, let’s not take things so seriously.”

The Joker and his clowns moved to their vehicles, “You wanna know where I got these cars?” he quipped, as he got into the rusty vehicle, decked out with purple and green on the inside. A dozen of his clowns had already left, in order to not be too conspicuous, many of them nursing the wounds inflicted by Huntress.

Falconi and Thorne sighed with relief once the Joker had departed with Huntress in the boot of his car.

They hated working with that nut-case, but considered it better to be on his side than against him. Besides, he’d helped them get rid of that obnoxious bitch, so it was worth it.

Black Canary’s pig-tails dangled as she licked and lapped at Harley’s pussy, sending the Joker’s sidekick into a frenzied sequence of groans and whimpers. She’d never thought that blonde bird-brain could be such a pleasure-giver. Harley raised her ass high and Dinah licked and sucked obediently. The dog charm kept Harley on all fours as Black Canary licked and licked and licked.

“Oooh godammn it that feels sooo fuckin’ good…ooooh…” Harley wailed. Dinah licked and slurped upon Quinn’s wet pussy, trailing her tongue over the lips, and circling her clit.

“Well, this sure is a fucking surprise…the blonde bimbo bird has hidden…ooooh…talents!”

Catwoman now had Zatanna against a wall, and the magician wrapped her legs around the feline adversary’s waist as they kissed and tongue-tied each other, Catwoman grabbing Zatanna’s ass and squeezing it, while Zatanna felt up Selina’s sexy bust.

The two women would not seem to be a perfect match, but, when one considered their fetish feeding costumes, perhaps it was not so odd. The magician and the cat fucking was a unique yet very arresting image.

“All this time I’ve been wanting Bat’s cock, when I should have been chasing pussy”, Zatanna said breathing heavily.

“Don’t be ashamed of that, Zatty, everyone woman wants to be nailed by the Batman. What woman would not want his big strong arms gripping her as he…” Selina paused for effect, “as he pounded her wet pussy.”

Zatanna sighed, her legs trembling, as Selina pressed Zatanna against the wall. She knew when to press her advantage, knew when to exploit an opening. “I’m very accomplished at finding openings”, the cat lady declared, in a deep, sexual voice.

Pinning the magician to the wall, Catwoman grinned as she slid her hands under Zatanna’s crotch and gripped it, then pulled Zatanna’s black leotard aside and inserted her long, pointed fingers.

“I can fuck you better than the Batman…you need a woman’s touch, a woman knows how a woman likes to be taken…let this pussy play with your pussy, Zatana.”

“Ooooh…oooh my…fuck my magic box…pleeease…” The once in-control magician found herself melting around Selina’s probing fingers.

“Catwoman takes what Catwoman wants”, Selina said, grinning as she shoved her finger up into Zatanna’s aching vagina.

“Take everything, Selina, take everything you want!” Zatanna

“I intend to”, Selina purred.

Huntress slowly regained consciousness, her eyes opening weakly as she gazed at the small room she now found herself in. She tried to move but could not; she was tightly restrained. At the end of the room, a large mirror gave Helena a visual description of her predicament.

She was bound to some sort of medical chair, her ankles strapped into stirrups, and her thighs spread embarrassingly wide, displaying her crotch. Her arms were bound behind the seat she was strapped to. She was, to her relief, still in her costume, and still wearing her mask. Whereas many of her enemies would have been eager to discover her identity, the Joker had little interest in such details, because for him that spoilt the fun. That was not a concern, what really was a concern was that the Joker was a cruel sadist.

Maybe, she was not in his clutches? Maybe she had been sold to some gangsters for a tidy sum? That didn’t figure; Big J was not motivated by money, believing that Gotham deserved a better class of criminal.

On the other hand she kind of hoped this was the Question’s doing, she’d been aching for him to do something like this to her, and believed, under his cool exterior, beat the heart of a true pervert. Well, that was what she hoped.

Another thing struck the Huntress as she looked around her surroundings; there were many pictures of the Joker; photos, bizarre, childlike sketches. Joker was a sadist, yes, but a narcissist, no. This room had all the hallmarks of fan worship, and who was Joker’s number one fan?

Harley Quinn.

Huntress felt that being in the hands of the childlike Quinn might be preferable, given Harley’s, how does one put it politely, somewhat lacking intellect.

For several minutes Helena struggled in her bonds, trying and looking for a means of escape.

“Damnit! I’m hemmed in tight!”

Then, she heard footsteps outside the door.

Her heart-rate quickened, her breath became heavy.

The door opened, and in he walked.

The Joker.

“Why, hello there, sweety…how are things?”

“Let me go, and things won’t be so bad for you”, Huntress growled.

Joker laughed loudly, in that terrible, menacing tone of his.

“Ah, threatening me, how big of you. You are powerless yet you have the cheek to threaten me…tell me, are you as dumb as you look?”

“Smarter than your little bitch!”

“Don’t be so mean about Batman, he loves being my little bitch…I can assure you its very consensual.” Joker giggled repeatedly, then moved between Huntress’ outstretched thighs, stroking his index finger along her crotch.

“Hmmm, I don’t think you want consensual with Mr. B, do you, little Huntress?” Joker slid his finger down to her labia region, finding the camel toe.

“You’ve fantasized about the Bat fucking you, ramming his big bat-cock into your bat-cave, haven’t you, Hunty?”

“No”, came the kurt reply from Huntress.

“Oooh, come on, all of you girls want to be banged by the Bat, its just natural, you want his big powerful Bat-body to pound you into next week.”

Joker then slapped Huntress’ crotch, causing her to grit her teeth to avoid making a sound.

“Why no love for me? I may seem like an asexual psychopath, but I love a good fuck, too.”

“From what I hear, Harley’s not been getting much”, Huntress replied, with a smirk.

“Harley? Her voice kind of kills the romance for me, you know. Hmmm…haven’t seen her in a while…you know where she is? You seem to know too much, maybe you and I should get to know each other better? We’re both fans of the color purple, and we both come out to play at night…we’re a match made in Arkham! Hahahaha!”

“In your dreams, Joker.”

“Dreams can come true.”

Joker strolled over to a drawer and took out a sheet of paper.

“Harley’s absence has allowed me the opportunity to snoop around in her room. I know what you’re thinking, “that’s wrong, why would a good upstanding gentlemen like Mr. J do that?” but I do love to be a nosey Nigel, and I’ve found a lot of frankly sickening love poetry dedicated to yours truly, and this list…its written in crayon…Catwoman, Black Canary, Batgirl, Zatanna, Talia, and… oh, she’s put you at the bottom, must mean she thought of you after having to think really hard.”

“Like I care”, Huntress replied, dismissively.

“It’s a birthday list…of toys Harley wants to play with…its such a shame she can’t be here to enjoy her least favourite toy, but, Mr. J likes a bit of playtime himself, heheh!”

“Well, go play with yourself, freak-boy”, Helena answered, full of disdain.

The Joker’s face turned from jovial cheerfulness to dark intent.

“I’m no freak, purple bimbo, but you’ll be one when I’m finished with you. You need to be taking this a little more seriously.” The Joker fixed Huntress with a menacing stare, but she held her steely resolve, hiding her fear.

Joker strolled over to Harley’s desk, upon which the mirror Huntress viewed herself in rested, sliding open the drawer.

“Now…ah yes…Harley’s toys…here they are…ooooh what a pervert my Harley is, so twisted, if only she were normal like me hahaha!”

Joker turned round to face Huntress, holding up a large red dildo with the Joker’s face painted on its tip, a long string of red and black balls, a ball-gag with Harley’s face painted on it, a vibrator with light-up Harley head, and a set of metallic clamps with Harley and Joker weights.

Huntress struggled to contain her fear, seeing the Joker with all these tools. Tools that could reduce even the strongest woman to a sexual mess. Part of her would have preferred conventional torture to this. She cursed Harley’s perversion. Pain she could withstand, sexual humiliation was another matter.

“What shall we start with, hmmmmm?” Joker laid out the “tools” on a table beside Huntress.

“How’s about we don’t start. That way you won’t get your ass kicked when I get free.”

“Big words, but your not Batman! Hahaha, I know, I’ll shut that dumb mouth of yours with this Harley ball-gag!”

Joker grabbed Huntress’s chin and stuffed the ball-gag into Helena’s mouth, forcing it in against the woman’s resistance, then reached round Huntress’s neck and strapped the ball-gag into place. Yet again, he gagged her.

Harley’s painted on, red, black, and white, grinning face peered out from Huntress’ gagged mouth. Joker leaned forward and kissed the ball-gag.

“See, Harley’s still here in spirit!” Joker laughed.

“MMMFGHHFFUUUFFF!!!”

“Really, birdy, I’m not interested in your views on politics, hahahaha!”

Joker picked up the vibe and slid it along Huntress’ inner thighs, then switched it on. It buzzed and sent waves of pleasure in close proximity to the super heroine’s pussy.

“Let’s see how long all that self-control, all that discipline and seriousness lasts. I don’t know how to please a lady, so bare with me, but I do know how to make a girl suffer and squirm. When they squirm…” Joker licked his lips and rolled his eyes. “When little ladies squirm, it’s the best thing ever!”

Huntress fought hard to contain her arousal, desperate not to let Joker see any loss of self-control, but her lack of sexual action recently made her more vulnerable to temptation. Damn the Question for not fucking her, and damn that po-faced Batman fro not pounding her into next week. She’d got into this mess because of Black Canary, and wondered where that bitch was.

Huntress wiggled a little, but tried to restrict her movements, which worked until Joker pressed the vibe against her purple crotch. She soon began bucking and squirming, and looked up to see the Joker grinning broadly.

“Don’t fight it, my self-righteous little vigilante…its just fun! Hahahaha!”

Outside Harley’s room, the sound of a guard being knocked to the ground could be heard. One of the Joker’s goons tried to reach for his mobile phone, but the female attacker knocked it from his hands, then sent him flying down the corridor in a flash.

Stepping into the light, the woman strides toward Harley’s room, her red tresses flowing, before stopping at the door and leaning her head against it to hear what was going on inside.

“MMMGGHUUUFFF!!”

“A darker shade of purple down there, don’t wet yourself, darling! Hahahaha!!”

“UUUNFFUUUGH! AAAAHHH!!”

“Really, at this rate I’ll have to make you wear a diaper, you big baby!”

“NUUU-HUFFFUM!

“I ought to put this up on Youtube, hahaha! You think Batman will like or dislike? Dislike I guess, he’s such a humorless sour-pants.”

“BWUUUFGGHHUUGH!”

“No one could accuse you of being a sour-pants. A wet-pants, definitely. Hahaha! Cream for Mr. J, there’s a good little heroine!”

“UNNNFFFGHHH!”

“I think this darker shade of purple suits you much more, don’t you think, little birdy? Hoestly…grinding those hips like that, its almost as if you want to be humiliated and used by my good self.”

“UNNNNHHH…AAAAHHHH…UNNNNGGGFFFF!!”

“I have that effect on girls, you know, so I don’t blame you, Hunty. The ladies just can’t help spreading their legs for me, I mean, look at Harley for example, once a prim, proper, nurse at Arkham Asylum, and…5 minutes with me, well, more than that but you get the picture…she’s got the hot’s for my handsome self. Admit it, Hunty, you and Batgirl wet yourselves at the mere mention of my name!”

Huntress’s hips gyrated uncontrollably, as the loud, buzzing vibe wreaked havoc on her now aching, throbbing sex. She could do nothing but groan into her gag and squirm as Joker mercilessly humbled her.

“I can imagine it, Bat’s all serious and brooding, saying (Joker impersonated Batman’s growling voice), “Joker, he’s out there right now”, and you, Canary, the Amazon, and Batgirl, are all soaking your panties at just the thought of me, and to take your mind off of the sex, you look at Mr. Serious himself, who’s about as erotic as a tub of cement. Can you imagine his face when he’s fucking you, Hunty?”

“UNNNGHHFFF!!” Huntress grunted and groaned.

Joker grinned even more than usual, then put on a ridiculously gruff voice.

“I.M BATMAN!”

“I’M BATMAN!”

“I DON’T WEAR HOCKEY PAAAAAAAANTS!”

“HE’S A CLOWWWWWNN!”

“I’M BATMAN!”

“GOTTTHHHAAAMMM! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

Joker laughed heartily, at one point almost dropping the vibrator which tormented Huntress’ crotch.

.

After ten minutes of listening, Maxima, who admitted to herself a grudging admiration and respect for the Joker’s skills, if not for his humour, then finally decided to intervene.

Joker laughed as he pressed the vibrator against Huntress’s crotch, enjoying her squirming. “This is much more fun than killing you!” He was having too much fun to see Maxima approach him from behind. Huntress was now too consumed by sexual arousal to notice anything surrounding her.

Suddenly, Joker dropped the vibe. It landed on the floor as Maxima gripped Mr. J’s narrow waist and hoisted him up.

“A red-head, wow, this is like all my fantasies come true, helloooo beautiful…” The Joker tried to flirt with the Almerian, but made little impression.

“Your show’s over, clown”, Maxima declared, eyes narrow, gaze cold.

“But, I-“ Joker tried to reply, but was interrupted by Maxima throwing him through the open door, and down the corridor, where Joker was knocked unconscious and crumpled in a heap of his beaten goons.

Huntress, trying to regain her composure, sighed with relief, believing this mysterious woman to be a rescuer. She wanted to thank this “super-heroine”, but the Harley gag made that impossible.

Maxima turned to face Huntress and approached her, standing between her wide open thighs.

Huntress tried to say “Free me”, but via the gag it came out as.

“FRUUUMAAGH!”

Maxima looked down on the captive heroine, enjoying the beautiful, wonderfully curved body laid out before her.

“FRUUUMAAAAH!!”

Instead of freeing Huntress, Maxima reached down for the vibrator and picked it up. The red-head traced her fingers over Helena’s wet crotch.

“My name is Maxima. You are wet. You need to cum. You need to cum for me.” Maxima was firmly in control, and made it very clear to Huntress that that was how things were going to be.

“FRUUUMMAAAAAH!!!” Huntress pleaded, and squirmed in her bonds, but Maxima had made her decision.

She pressed the vibe upon the damp, sodden crotch of Huntress, while picking up the “Joker dildo” with her free hand.

“Cum for Maxima…show me your gratitude.”

Maxima gripped the crotch of Huntress’s costume, and pulled it aside, exposing her pussy. “My, what a smooth and tight pussy you have, Huntress. A perfect addition to my harem.”

Huntress struggled to cope with the surprising turn of events, even as sexual pleasure consumed her. Who was this mysterious woman she had initially thought to be her rescuer? Was she an amazon from Themyscira? Or maybe an alien super-being? Either way, Huntress’s high hopes of this woman being her knight in shining armor had been dashed. Helena struggled against her bonds as Maxima inserted the large Joker dildo into her now very wet snatch.

“Mwahahahahhahaaa!!” Came the Joker’s recorded laugh as it entered Huntress’s love tunnel, slowly driven into place by Maxima’s firm hands,

Huntress felt a wave of lust overwhelm her, the aching and throbbing of her pussy becoming even more intense. She tried to fight it, tried to fight the urge, the need, to be fucked. If only Batman or the Question had bent her over and fucked her brains out she would not feel so goddamned horny.

She needed to be fucked. Would she let this woman fuck her? Of course, she did not have a choice, she was helpless. But her need to be fucked was boiling over, reaching fever pitch. She wanted to be set free…but she wanted even more…to be…she hated to admit it…she needed to be fucked.

Maxima seemed to sense Helena’s inner conflict. “Give in to your desires, Huntress, free yourself from the chains of dignity and surrender to me, give yourself to Maxima. Cum for me and discover true freedom.” Maxima took on a kind of maternal, yet aggressive tone. Her eyes had a power behind them, a kind of confidence, an Alpha Female power, which dominated the strong-willed Huntress, penetrating her.

Maxima twisted and screwed the dildo around inside the female vigilante, causing her to squirm and writhe in her chair, but did not pump her. Maxima wanted to make Huntress beg for it, need it. That, the red-haired Almerian felt, was true victory.

Helena’s will-power cracked as the arousal teased her while the denial of fucking tormented her. She was now grinding on the dildo desperately, aching to be fucked.

The purple clad heroine found it increasingly hard to care about dignity or escape, all she could think of was getting a good hard pounding.

She had so often fantasized about Batman and the Question taking her like this, capturing her and then fucking her senseless, yet here she was in just such a scenario, except her desired conqueror was a woman.

She looked up at Maxima, beautiful and glorious, so powerful, so imposing. She had that mix of the dangerous and mysterious that enabled Batman and Question to turn her panties into a rainforest. She looked up at her rescuer/captor with growing admiration.

Maxima leaned over and removed the ball-gag, while still twisting the dildo inside Huntress.

And what did Huntress say when Maxima allowed her to speak? Did she ask to be freed? Did she scorn Maxima? Did she curse and shout?

No.

“Fuuuck me, fuck me…please fuck me!” Huntress sounded like a little girl begging for food.

Even to Maxima, this was quite a novel thing to hear. Huntress had such an outward image of resolve and pride, yet here was the mighty heroine, begging to be fucked, begging to be taken by the Almerian woman.

“You will cum for me, then you will come with me to Almerac, is that understood?”

Huntress hesitated, until Maxima clarified the choice.

“If you don’t agree to my terms, no fucking, and I’ll leave you here to stew in your own wet slutty juices, easy prey for the Joker’s goons. What will it be?” Maxima twisted the dildo slowly, then pushed it forward and back once, to tease Huntress.

“Ooooh…yes…yes…I’ll…do what you want…just…please, please, fuck me…oooh god, please fuck me…”

“I prefer to be called Goddess”, Maxima smiled, and began pumping the vigilante vigorously.

In and out, in and out, over and over, harder with each thrust, Huntress screamed and grunted at every sweet stab into her pussy, and whimpered as Maxima tore open her costume top and licked her nipples.

“Ooooh fuuuckkk…unnngh…ooooh…FUUUUCCCCK!!!!”

With her tongue skillfully swirling around Helena’s nipples, Maxima reactivated the vibe and pressed it over the crime-fighter’s clit, adding to the sexual storm engulfing her. Thrusting the dildo in and out rapidly, Maxima was soon pounding Huntress as hard as she had imagined Batman ramming her.

“Cum”, Maxima ordered, as she rammed the dildo into Huntress, whose spread legs convulsed and wailed. Huntress exploded, seemingly at Maxima’s behest, squirting juices out of her pussy and screaming in sexual ecstasy.

“AAAAAARRRHHHH….FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!”

Huntress came.

She came harder than she had ever done in her life, even harder than the time Question rammed her over the bonnet of his car. Slumping in her bonds, limp and exhausted, Huntress sighed.

Maxima kept the dildo wedged inside the vigilante, and petted her hair, running her fingers through her tresses.

“I want to…I want to be fucked again, please…” Helena begged, her pussy still throbbing, still needing more.

“If that’s what you want. Come with me to Almerac”, Maxima replied, knowing Huntress was in no position to say no.

“Yes…yes…I want to be part of your harem…I want to be yours…”

“That is the fate of all I choose.” Maxima stated, as she freed Huntress from her bondage, ripping the manacles off with her bare hands.

“Thank you for…rescuing me…and freeing me…” Huntress whimpered, as she stood up, still dizzy her throbbing pussy still aching for more.

Maxima picked up the purple vigilante, whose tits were exposed and her crotch open, with a dildo sticking out; a sculpt of the Joker’s head protruded from her still dripping pussy. Hauling the crime-fighter over her shoulder, ass high, Maxima flew down the corridors and soared up through the hole in the Joker’s hideout she had punched.

Gotham City rapidly descended from view, as Helena was whisked away to a new world. A world of sexual depravity and adventure.

Flying high into the air, her new addition to her collection now acquired, Maxima opened the portal to Almerac, and passed through it.

Hours later, the Joker regained consciousness. Stumbling into Harley’s room, he realized that Huntress had been taken from him.

“Why do people keep stealing MY toys!”

Joker tried to recall the mysterious woman who attacked him. It was all a blur.

“Who…who? Fuckin’ Batgirl, that’s who!”

 

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE HAREM PART 2

Maxima arrived back in Almerac with the still horny Huntress slung over her shoulder like a piece of fresh meat. Striding through the portal, she carried her latest catch into what had now become her “Harem”. The lush, large beds, the stools and chairs, all furnished with silver and gold, were dotted around the large premises, and in the distance could be heard the sweet sound of orgasmic moans and sighs. This place, once an empty realm, had become, for Maxima, like a giant toybox, filled with delights, and those delights in turn being filled on a regular basis.

=====

Harley stepped through the portal, dressed in her Supergirl costume, all pure sweet blonde cuteness, a wicked grin the only thing that looked out of place.


End file.
